Storm lovers
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: En busca de poder para acabar las guerras ninja, las aldeas Suna (arena), Kiri (niebla) y Konoha deciden realizar un experimento dado por los monjes dentro de la montaña Raijin. Fue declarado un fracaso por las tres naciones. Años más tarde, el fantasma de ese pasado llega a Konoha de mano de tres chicas... Y ya nadie estará a salvo de ellas, ni siquiera ellos, sus amantes.
1. Chapter 0

Esta fanfic es mía, pero los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sama.

En general.

Los que no conocen Hakuoki, Akemi, Kira y Samui (en este capítulo) son míos.

Disfruten! :D No lloren, es la introducción.

* * *

Sarutobi miró atrás para ver a la familia Raui rodeados de ANBU para protegerlos.

Hakuoki Raui tenía cubierta con mantas a la niña. Todavía no la habían dado nombre a la bebé, pero Akemi protegía a su bebé con ahínco. La madre no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que el tercer hokage le había demandado.

¿Dar a su hija para un experimento? Por más que los monjes estuviesen 100% seguros del éxito, ella no quería arriesgarla. Era tan pequeña y necesitaba de ella.

- Haku, deberíamos regresar. - Akemi, por última vez, esto ayudará a terminar la guerra. ¡No podemos fallarle al Yondaime!

Akemi calló. Ella no creía que el cuarto le hubiese pedido dar a su hija cuando él mismo iba a tener un niño de la misma edad. Miró a Sarutobi. Los ancianos tenían que ver con ello. Ella se negaba a dejar que su hija fuese llevada sin su vigilancia. Ella la protegería de lo que hiciese falta.

Llegaron al pie de la montaña pero en vez de subir por el camino, Sarutobi los guió dentro de una caverna oculta. La cueva se extendía pr túneles más angostos hasta llegar a una unión grande donde se hayaban todos. El cuarto Kazekage tenía detrás suyo a una muchacha mucho más joven que Akemi, no debía tener ni 18 pero llevaba una bebé en brazos.

- No la quiero, ya hace un año que la cuido y ni siquiera es mía.- le tendió la niña al Kazekage.- No me importa lo que le ocurra, solo manténgala lejos de mi.

El kazekage tomó a la bebé que lloraba sin cesar. Akemi sabía que ese hombre tenía tres hijos ya pero el poco cariño que mostraba era preocupante.

- Vas a arrepentirte.- le amenazó.

-¿De qué? Mi mejor amiga murió,y su...- la actitud desafiante cambió radicalmente como si se atragantase con las palabras.- Antares-san ha desaparecido. ¿Por qué yo soy la que tiene que cuidar su error?

Entonces llegó el Mizukage junto con una niña de dos años agarrada a su ropa con fuerza. El hombre le hablaba suavemente tranquilizándola cómo si realmente le preocupase el destino de la pequeña. Ambos ninjas del paísdel viento se voltearon a ver la escena. Akemi podía sentir que era de piedra, los dos no estaban más que asqueados. Akemi acunó más a su bebé.

¿Cómo podía ser que estuviesen haciendo esto?

Eran niñas. Eran... "herramientas". Esa palabra cruzó por la mente de Akemi y se estremeció.

- ¿Qué le van a hacer a mi bebé? - Ella estará bien, Akemi.- le contestó Sarutobi aunque había sido una pregunta más para sí misma.- Lo prometo.

Los tres líderes de las aldeas se juntaron para hablar dejánole a Akemi la niña de dos años.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Samui. Vengo del clan Taifuu que resguarda la seguridad del Mizukage.- dijo apuntando su pecho con mucho orgullo.

Haku, su esposo, la observó curiosamente. Él no era bueno con los niños, pero ella sabía que se desviviría por su recién nacida. Era su pequeña lucecita en esa guerra ninja que estaba a punto de soltarse otra vez, por ese hombre... Ella sabía que no podía fallarle al Yondaime, a Minato. La vida de muchos corrían el riesgo de perderse si este experimento fallaba. Si tenían éxito, ese hombre llamado "Madara" caería. No podría utilizar ninguna bestia de colas contra las aldeas. Ninguna otra de las aldeas ocultas había estado interesada en el experimento, pero ella dudaba. Estaban jugando con fuego.

- Es hora de comenzar.

Todos dieron un brinco al escuchar al monje salir de la nada prácticamente. Todos eran ninjas pero ninguno lo había sentido llegar. Se dirijieron atrás del monje por las cuevas y salieron al santuario en la cima de la montaña. Una tormenta parecía estar formándose, junto con una presencia espectral. Akemi se estremeció de pies a cabeza, algo no estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien.

Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, agarró a la hija de sus ninjas y la puso arriba de una mesa de piedra. El kazekage hizo lo mismo, y el Mizukage agarró a Samui y antes de sentarla junto a las otras le dijo:

- Sé buena niña y quédate aquí. Por nada del mundo te muevas.

- ¿Es una orden, Mizukage-sama?

El kage de la aldea oculta entre la niebla asintió y volvió a su sitio junto con los otros. Los monjes empezaron con su cántico monocorde a medida que se congregaban al rededor de la mesa. Más que un experimento para acrecentar el poder de las niñas era... un sacrificio. El terror inundó la garganta de Akemi.

¿Por qué habían elegido a su hija? Por las técnicas secretas de su familia relacionadas con el rayo y el fuego. Cerró los ojos con rabia, ¿por qué su niña?Sólo porque Hakuoki era capaz de hacer el Kuroi Kaminari (dado a que había sido discípulo del tercer Raikage) y ella podía afectar la del elemento Enton de los Uchiha con su Kekkei genkai. Una combinación de fuego y rayo letal. Para Akemi, no era suficiente pero para Sarutobi...

¿Quién sabía por qué razones habían elegido a las otras dos? El aire se puso denso en el círculo compuesto por los monjes, que cantaban cada vez más chispa dentro de lasnubes hizo darle un respingo. Una sombra se formó en las nubes, una alargada forma como una serpiente con cuernos. No, un dragón. Como en las pinturas de los tapizados. Akemi no podía creerlo.

El dragón miró a los monjes y siseó. Del fondo de su garganta rugió y luego bajó directo hacia ellos.

- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi descanso, a molestar al gran Raiji, dios del rayo?

Sus ojos se posaron en las tres niñas con hambre. Y bajó hacia ellas, pero en el momento en que entró en el círculo de monjes, se vio atrapado y los sacerdotes empezaron a hacer sus propio jutsus de sellado. Akemi abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

Iban a dividir la existencia de ese ser y sellarlo en las niñas. Iban a combatir a los montruos bijuus con más monstruos. Negó horrorizada. Su niña... Las niñas.

- No te muevas.- le advirtió el kazekage al ver sus intenciones.

- ¡Tú tienes hijos! Deberías entender.

- No lo hago.-le cortó el jefe de los ninjas del país del viento.- Mis hijos son herramientas también, todo sea por la seguridad de mi aldea. TÚ deberías entenderlo.

Akemi se estremeció. Esto estaba mal.

Raiji se retorcía tratando de liberarse una y otra vez. El cielo relampagueaba una y otra vez como si esa bestia fuese realmente el señor de los cielos.

_Lloraba, está llorando._

LAs gotas empezaron a caer mientras los rayos caían directamente al suelo cerca de la montaña. Todos ya podían percibir el olor a quemado.

- Esto está mal.-gimoteó Akemi mirando al monstruo sacar su chakra y esta era sellada de a poco en las niñas.

Entonces sucedió. Ella lo vio todo en cámara lenta, sin embargo fueron segundos. Los segundos que a ella le tomó saltar la barricada de monjes e interponerse entre las niñas y el rayo que invocó Raiji con un rugido antes de ser completamente sellado en el interior de la bebé que había traído el kazekage. Estaba dividido en tres, no equitativamente. En su gran mayoría estaba en la niña de la aldea oculta en la arena. Ella era la llave de ese monstruo para salir.

Ya no importaba. Había logrado desviar la mayor parte del rayo a la tierra, pero la había golpeado. Akemi podía sentir la vida escapándose entre los dedos, justo encima de Samui ylas bebés. Se tumbó de costado y acarició a su hija. Su luz,su resplandor en esta caverna.

- ¡Akemi!

Los gritos desesperados de Hakuoki contra su oído no iban a salvarla, ella lo sabía. Pero su bebé estaba a salvo. Las tres estaban bien.

- Hakuoki, ya sé que nombre ponerle.

- No hables, Akemi.- lloraba Hakuoki.- Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien.

Era más un rezo que una afirmación. Akemi sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que estos eran sus últimos minutos. Tenía que decírselo.

- Soy feliz de haberme casado contigo, Haku-kun.- sonrió con tristeza.- Lamento que no vaya a estar contigo cuando ella se pongo insoportable.

- No digas esas cosas, por favor. Quedate conmigo.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Su Hakuoki no era un llorón, él era fuerte. Tenía que serlo por el bien de su hija.

- Debes ser fuerte. Por el bien de Kira. Tienes que... tienes que cuidarla.

Él asintió a punto de quebrar en llanto otra vez. Iba a responderle que haría todo lo que ella quisiese, pero el brillo en sus ojos se apagó,su cuerpo se volvió frío y duro.

Akemi se había ido para siempre.

Las manos de Hakuoki temblaban. Ella siempre le había acompañado. Había sido el mismo equipo, se habían enamorado. Ahora... ella...

Entonces un llanto lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró a su hija que todavía yacía en el duro suelo de piedra. A salvo. Gracias a Akemi. La tomó en sus brazos mirando al pequeño bultito de mantas.

- Kira, no llores.- la acurrucó junto a él.-Yo te protegeré. Papá va a cuidarte.

* * *

Para los que no sepan dónde están parados, he aqui un pequeño recuerdo y glosario de todos..

Konoha/Konohagakure no sato: Aldea escondida de la hoja, País del fuego.

Hokage: sombra de fuego, el líder supremo de los ninjas de Konoha.

Sunagakure: aldea oculta de la arena, País del viento.

Kazekage: sombre del viento, líder supremo de los ninjas de Suna.

Kirigakure: aldea oculta entre la niebla, País del Agua.

Mizukage: sombre del agua, líder supremo de los ninjas de Kiri.

ANBU: grupo de shinobis de élite de cada aldea mejor conocido como _El Escuadrón del Infierno_. Ellos reciben sus órdenes directamente del Kage, para misiones de alto rango, tales como asesinatos, torturas y rastreos de ninjas desertores o traicioneros.

Kekkei genkai: son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. Los Kekkei Genkai y sus jutsus no pueden ser copiados ni enseñados.

Kuroi Kaminari: significa Rayo negro. es una técnica única y la forma más poderosa del elemento rayo. Potencia las técnicas y es lo suficientemente potente como para matar a su objetivo, friendo el sistema nervioso de la víctima. Solo hay pocos que son capaces de utilizarlo y quedar con vida.

Elemento Enton: elemento llama, es el elemento utilizado para Amaterasu (técnica ocular del mangekyo sharingan de Uchiha).

Bijuu: bestias con colas, nueve gigantes criaturas que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas. Estas bestias son formas vivientes de chakra.

Jinchūriki: son humanos que sirven como contenedores espirituales de los bijuu.

Raiji: dios del Rayo.

* * *

Raiji: demonio que vivía en la montaña Raiji, es un gran portador de chakra capaz de generar tormentas.

Sarutobi: tercer Hokage. Ninja de Konoha.

Yagura: cuarto Mizukage.

Hakuoki Rai: Significa "demonio de los pétalos claros del cerezo" y su apellido, rayo. Es el padre de Kira, jounin de Konoha, usuario del rayo negro.

Akemi:significa hermosa o brillante. Ninja de Konoha (muerta). Madre de Kira. Poseedora del Kekkei genkai que le permite anular los ataques del elemento enton.

Esto es todo... si algo más aparece lo pondré en los siguientes caps abajito. XD


	2. Chapter 1

Hola, otra vez! Bueno, estos personajes son de Naruto, hecho por gran Kishimoto-sama. En esta historia se retome desde la muerte de Asuma en adelante. Para los que vieron más adelante (como yo) NADA DE ESO PASÓ. (evito Spoilers).

Estos caps debo agradecer a Kira Taisho. ;)

* * *

15 años más tarde

* * *

La oscuridad era eterna. No importaba donde viese, solo estaba encerrada en lo profundo de una cueva. No había nada para ver, nada a lo que enfrentarse. Desde hace semanas que no hablaba con nadie. Ya empezaba a sentir la locura volver a su cuerpo sin piedad.

_Podemos matarlos a todos, solo si me dejas salir._

Ella negó con la cabeza aunque no había nadie. Solo era ella y su locura interminable. Quería matarse, pero no tenía nada que la pudiese ayudar. los de Akatsuki la habían puesto en una celda tan cuidadosamente que no habían dejado ningún cabo suelto para que ella escapase o pudiese rendirse a los brazos de la hermosas muerte.

_Libérame y saldremos de aquí._

Tembló de solo pensar en lo que su locura le mostraría si cerraba los ojos. Esa voz que venía de su interior tenía cuerpo, por lo menos dentro de su mente. La primera vez le había fascinado ver a esa serpiente-dragón flotando sobre el agua encadenado a las profundidades. Sus escamas verdes y azules brillaban con destellos amarillos. Pero se había dado cuenta de su error. El monstruo la había reconocido y seguía hablándole.

Los pasos a lo lejos en el túnel la desconcentraron. La voz se calló con un gruñido amenazante. A _él_ no le gustaban las visitas de ellos, de Akatsuki. Sus captores y las únicas personas que conocía.

¿Quién sería esta vez? ¿Deidara-senpai? Se estremeció al recordar lo que en la última visita habían hecho. Por un lado no quería que fuese él, por otro lado sí. Sus ojos cambiaron a un fucsia brillante otra vez. Y el negro de la oscuridad se volvió más lúcido. Podía ver dentro de un rango alto. Los pasos eran demasiado escurridizos y suaves para ser los de Deidara-senpai. Todavía no podía ver nada lo que la exasperó.

- Arashi, desactiva tu dojutsu.

La voz la tranquilizó y su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido. En la oscuridad pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos con tres pupilas. El sharingan, el mangekyo sharingan para ser exactos. Volvió a ver la oscuridad al dejar de utilizar su Megumigan, su dojutsu heredado por sus desconocidos padres. Sintió cómo Itachi abría la puerta de su cárcel y caminaba hacia ella. En segundo después dos antorchas iluminaban la celda e Itachi la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Itachi-sama.

Arashi sonrió al verlo. De todos los miembros de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha era el más amable con ella. Siempre le traía regalos y objetos para que no se aburriese. Ultimamente había estado ocupado y no le gustaba visitarla mientras Deidara estaba con ella. Se sonrojó, ella a veces no entendía por qué. Él podría... unírseles, decía Deidara-senpai. Él simplemente se quedó allí observándola con esos ojos rojos como el fuego y Arashi comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

- Arashi, ¿te sientes bien?

Él se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello con cariño sin dejar de evitar el contacto visual con ella. Ella simplemente asintió apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho de Itachi. Lo había extrañado mucho. Itachi con un suspiro la tomó y la arrastró hacia su regazo abrazándola con fuerza. Arashi se sonrojó. Itachi-san nunca había sido tan demostrativo.

- ¿Sucedió algo con tu hermanito?- preguntó curiosa. Tal vez estaba triste por eso.

Él simplemente negó y siguió abrazándola por un rato hasta que se separó.

- Arashi- chan, ¿quisieras ser libre?

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca le habían preguntado algo así, ni siquiera Deidara-senpai. ¿Era una pregunta capciosa? Ella no sabía que responder y su duda fue algo que no pasó desapercibido a Itachi.

- Estamos solos, tú y yo.- le acarició la espalda.- Dime, Arashi. ¿Deseas salir de aquí?

- Si, Itachi-sama, quiero volver a ver la luz del Sol, a correr... Sabe Dios cuanto tiempo he estado encerrada aquí.

- Once años para ser exactos.- le contestó él.- Ya no más. Hoy te voy a liberar.

El aliento escapó de los labios de Arashi abruptamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Itachi-sama la iba a liberar? Entonces, ella no lo vería nunca más. Deidara-senpai le había dicho innumerables veces que ellos, _Akatsuki_, eran los malos de la historia. Todas las naciones irían tras ellos. La garganta se le cerró con el nudo que se le formó. No ver al amable Itachi Uchiha le daba un dolor en el corazón. Simplemente lo abrazó.

- Voy a extrañarte, Itachi-san.- susurró a su oído. Ella lo quería y mucho. Deidara le había enseñado como agradecer y demostrar cuanto le gustaba un hombre. Así que simplemente lo hizo. Levantó el rostro y lo besó. Al principio Itachi quedó estático pero recordó que tal vez sería la última vez que vería a la dulce Arashi. Ella se había ganado su cariño de a poco. Después de todo ambos estaban atrapados en Akatsuki, de distintas formas y casi al mismo tiempo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dándole una mejor posición para ahondar el beso. La lengua de Itachi se metió dentro de su boca jugando en la boca de Arashi mientras ella, entre pequeños suspiros gemía su nombre. Ella desabotonó con manos hábiles la capa negra con nubes rojas. Podía sentir bajo de ella el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de Itachi y pensó en Deidara-senpai. Él le había enseñado como complacerlo.¿Sería con Itachi lo mismo?

Él la tomó de las muñecas recostándola sobre la fría roca mientras le sacaba la única prenda que tenía, una remera demasiado grande para ella que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Se la sacó lentamente sin perder ningún detalle del cuerpo de Arashi. La calidez de su entrada lo llamaba hipnóticmente y no pudo refenarse. Besando el interior de sus muslos subió hasta encontrarla ya humedecida. Itachi se sintió tentado de hacerlo durar más pero en cualquier momento Kisame volvería y arruinaría sus planes. Se sacó los pantalones de un golpe y sos tuvo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza por las muñecas. PArecía un sacrificio hecho especialmente para él, como sus abultados senos estaban servidos a su vista en bandeja. Mordió uno con suavidad y sintió a Arashi arquearse como si se los ofreciese aún más.

_Ah, Arashi, eres tan hermosa..._

Se introdujo en ella sin nigún cuidado y con fuerza arrancándole más y más gemidos a medida que se movía más aceleradamente dentro de ella, sin piedad, saliendo y entrando cada vez con más frenesí. La quería para él, pero su parte noble lo obligaba a dejarla ir, a ayudarla escapar. Y sus gemidos lo volvían loco. La calló con un beso pero ella no dejaba de retorcerse debajo suyo causando en él más exitación.

- Más, Itachi-sama.- le rogó con esa mirada sumiza.

Él apretó los dientes, quería tenerla para siempre. Aumentó el ritmo hasta que sintió como ella llegaba al climax, las paredes de su entrada lo ordeñaban pidiéndo lo que él se negaba a darle y perdía el control. Él también estaba en el límite, pero por el bienestar de la chica se apartó de golpe y acabó sobre su vientre. Los espasmos no cesaban, una y otra vez lo estremecían como a ella que recién recuperaba el aliento.

Su semen adornaba el plano vientre de la chica que desnuda lo miraba con satisfacción. Quería hacerlo otra vez y otra vez hasta que ella estuviese exhausta le pidiese que parase. Debía controlarse de todos modos. Le agaró de la nuca firmemente y la besó con rudeza. Ella le siguió el beso sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Era tan inocente, pero había sido corrompida por sus compañeros. Ambos siguieron el beso incontrolable hasta que Itachi se apartó con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa, Itachi-sama?- preguntó ella sin activar su MEgumigan, mejor, era un problema menos. Él abrió los ojos y eran de un color rojo brillante. Arashi empezó a sentirse mareada. ¿Desde cuando el cielo era rojo? Ella lo comprendió demasiado tarde, era el Tsukuyomi.

- ¿Por qué?- llegó a decir pero era demasiado tarde, ella se desmayó en sus brazos antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Itachi sintió un peso en su corazón. Era un mal necesario para que ella fuese libre. En su cabeza, ella pensaría que todo esto había sido un sueño, no recordaría nadade lo que había pasado. No sabría que había sido él el que la había liberado. Era mejor para ella, para su Arashi.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Se despertó en su cama con la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando. Normalmente lo ignoraría pero esta vez era demasiado potente.

Dio un salto de la cama y Hachi bufaba con molestia al haberla tirado de la cama con su salto. Agarró sus cosas mientras miraba el reloj.

_Oh, mierda. ¡Estoy llegando tarde!_

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras bajaba la escalera. Como era de esperarse su padre ya estaba despierto y tenía el desayuno hecho. Agarró dos boles de arroz y salió corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Recuerda comprar huevos cuando vuelvas!- le gritó su papá al verla irse tan apurada.

Mientras corría por las calles de Konohagakure hacia el edificio principal, se ató su pelo castaño en una coleta y se acomodó la insignia de ninja a su pierna derecha sobre sus pantalones abombados. La gente la miraba al pasar como si estuviese loca. Lo estaba, un poco. ¡ Era su primera misión como Chuunin y con Shikamaru! No es que no hubiese hecho misiones antes, el hecho estaba que Shikamaru Nara, su vecino y... amor no tan secreto iba a verla en una misión. Se acomodó la musculosa que estaba casi arriba de su corpiño y aceleró la marcha.

Antes de entrar al edificio, se fijó en su reflejo. Su piel bronceadaestaba marcada por las líneas de la sábana y sus ojos chocolate todavía estaban adormilados. Se soltó el pelo para disimular un poco más y se estremeció cuando el largo de su cabello rozó sus omopaltos.

- ¡Lamento la tardanza!- gritó al irrumpir en la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Todos los presentes se voltearon a ella, entre los presentes Shikamaru-kun y Kiba-san, sus dos compañeros de misión. Para su sorpresa estaban los tres hermanos de la arena: Kankuro, Temari y el Kazekage Gaara. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No.- dijo Tsunade- sama con la energía habitual en ella.- Te hemos llamado por una cuestión en particular. HEmos encontrado un posible paradero de Akatsuki.

Ella asintió y se puso seria. Akatsuki era esa organización que buscaba a los bijuu, entre ellos su conciudadano y amigo de Shikamaru, Naruto-kun.

- Y sobre todo tus habilidades con el elemento Enton nos ayudaría mucho, Kira-san.

Ella miró al Kazekage. Eso no explicaba porque los ninjas de Sunagakure estuviesen aquí.

- Eso no te interesa.- le retó Shikamaru con molestia.- Siempre eres tan problemática.

Kira quizo darle una buena paliza a su vecino pero se contuvo. Después lo arreglarían. En cuanto terminaran la misión.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijo ella con entusiasmo. Tsunade-sama le sonrió y apuntó en el mapa.

* * *

En algún lugar cerca de Konoha

* * *

Samui estaba harta de esperar a sus compañeros. Ella y la mizukage mantenían un ritmo constante y no se cansaban mientras los otros las retrasaban.

La Mizukage tenía que llegar a Konoha a la reunión con los otros tres kages y a ella solo le preocupaba una cosa: llegar cuanto antes para poder comunicarse con Deidara-sensei sin ser vista por sus compañeros de Kirigakure.

Le frustraba no poder mandarle mensajes a su maestro, y le preocupaba su salud desde que había luchado con el jinchuriki del nueve colas. Casi había muerto. Se estremeció de sólo pensar lo que sería de su vida sin él.

Él la había adoptado cuando Yagura-sama había muerto. La había cuidado y enseñado todo lo que sabía y a ella no le importaba que él fuese un ninja renegado, menos que perteneciera a Akatsuki. La mujer que ahora "protegía" con tal de ser una espía para su sensei y sus camaradas eran los responsables de que Yagura-niisama hubiese muerto. Ella los odiaba a todos.

- Oy, Samui-chan.- le tironeó el pelo casi blanco la Mizukage, MEi Terumi.- Esperemos al resto.

- Como quiera, Mei-sama.

Mei sonrió con tristeza, ella odiaba cuando Samui la trataba con tanta frialdad. Aunque era así con todo el mundo desde la muerte de Yagura, el Mizukage sangriento.

Miró a la niña de pelo claro con ojos negros. Era obvio que no era familiar de su antecesor pero por alguna razón Yagura había cuidado de la niña que contenía tantos secretos jamás revelados. Se fijó en como iba vestida. Su kimono era corto y abierto a los costados, con una calza debajo, permitiéndole libertad de acción para pelear. Sabía que en las mangas escondía agujas y otras armas. Y a los pies llevaba unas sadalias de madera. Era como una muñeca letal y con mal caracter. Fría como su nombre lo indicaba.

Samui sabía que Mei la observaba.

Lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para el pajarillo de arcilla que se ocultaba en la rama del árbol frente a ella. Deidara-sensei la estaba buscando y quería darle un mensaje. Maldijo por lo bajo. Tendría que esperar a llegar a Konoha con tal de no ser vista por la Mizukage o sus compañeros de viaje.

Todo por servir a su propósito.

* * *

Glosario:

Elemento Enton: elemento llama, es el elemento utilizado para Amaterasu (técnica ocular del mangekyo sharingan de Uchiha).

Jounin: ninja de Nivel Alto muy calificado.

Chuunin: ninjas quienes están calificados para guiar y velar por la seguridad de otros ninja. El chūnin tiene que alcanzar un nivel de madurez que primeramente consiste en mostrar dotes de liderazgo y destreza táctica.

Genin: es el rango más bajo entre los Ninjas.

Tsukuyomi: es un genjutsu de gran nivel que sólo puede realizar un usuario que haya alcanzado el Mangekyo sharingan.

Elemento Ranton: elemento tormenta, es un Kekei genkai formado por elementos agua y rayo.

Elemento Hyoton: elemento hielo, Kekkei genkai hecho por elementos viento y agua.

Megumigan: "ojo de la diosa". Es un dojutsu (tecnica ocular pasada por genética, hereditario). Es capaz de afectar el clima, generando niebla, tormentas y otros climas sin jutsus. También ayuda a ver en la oscuridad y a no caer en los genjutsus.

Senpai: miembro de mayor experiencia al cual se respeta.

* * *

Arashi: significa "tormenta". Ninja desconocida. Poseedora de los Kekkei genkai de Megumigan y elemento Ranton.

NAruto: no creo que necesite presentación. Jinchuuriki del Kyubi.

Samui Taifuu: su nombre es "frío" y su apellido, huracán. Ninja de Kirigakure del clan Taifuu, poseedora del Kekkei genkai del elemento Hyoton.

Kira: su nombre significa luz o resplandor. Ninja de Konoha.

Itachi Uchiha: miembro de Akatsuki. Ninja renegado del clan Uchiha. Poseedor del mangekyo sharingan, Dojutsu.

Deidara: miembro de Akatsuki. Ninja renegado de Iwagakure (entre las rocas).

Shikamaru Nara: Ninja de Konoha. Chunin. Estratega de gran inteligencia superior al promedio del Clan Nara. Jutsus basados en control de sombras.

Kiba Inuzuka: Ninja de Konoha. Chunin del clan Inuzuka que utiliza perros o lobos en sus ataques y jutsus. Gran rastreador.

Tsunade: Hokage actual (quinta).

Mei Terumi: Mizukage actual (quinta)

Gaara: Kazekage actual (quinto). Ex jinchuriki, salvado por Konoha.

Temari: hermana mayor de Kankuro y Gaara. Jounin de Sunagakure. Es hija del cuarto kazekage. Tiene un abanico gigante con el cual manipula el viento y es una gran estratega.

Kankuro: es un shinobi de Sunagakure especializado en marionetas, hermano menor de Temari y el mayor de Gaara.


	3. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Volví con nuevo cap. Gracias a Kira por su colaboración. HE aqui... LEMON. *alabanza*

Antes que nada, los personajes pertenecen a KISHIMOTO! Excepto los que no conozcan...

Ahora, si. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

* * *

Cuando despertó no sabía lo que hacía en medio del bosque. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Se paró y se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta. Llevaba una remera de red que apretaba sus pechos y sobre eso, una musculosa rasgada que mostraba su ombligo. Se fijó en los cómodos shorts que llevaba y en los zapatos. No había usado un par desde hace 11 años. Se le hacía medio incómodo.

El crujido de una rama a lo lejos la puso en tensión. No estaba atada, no percibía a nadie en el ambiente. Todos sus sentidos estaban ampliados. La luz le molestaba después de tanto tiempo en cautiverio. PEro los colores... Eran magníficos. El atardecer teñía con naranja el bosque en un mágico espectáculo.

No más oscuridad eterna. Otro crujido la alertó. No estaba sola. Dio un paso y empezó a correr. Por primera vez en largo tiempo lo hacía. Sus pulmones quemaban del esfuerzo pero no le importaba. Podía correr, podía escapar sin mirar atrás.

Era libre.

Saltó a una rama en cuanto sus piernas se ajustaron a su peso y se empujó hacia otra sin caerse.

Un grito de euforia salió de su garganta. Era libre.

¡Era libre! Entonces chocó contra algo.

No era duro ni blando. Podía percibir el calor que brindaba.

Era... humano.

* * *

Tres horas antes.

* * *

Kira estaba recostada en el banco mirando las nubes pasar. Después de dejarle los huevos a papá para que cocinase para esta noche, se encamino al punto de encuentro para la misión. Ya estaban tardando bastante. En especial Shikamaru...

Su mente empezó a vagar por escenas entre él y ella. Suspiró al pensar en Shika-kun besándola en partes que no deberían ser besadas.

Los pasos en la escalera de piedra la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Kiba o Shikamaru?

- Oy, Bakemono.

Chirrió sus dientes cuando pensó en el apodo que le daba Shikamaru... "Monstruo". El alma ardía con querer reconstruirle la cara a golpes.

- Shi-baka, llegas tarde.

- Tsk... Tú, muy temprano.

Ella se paró y lo enfrentó con su típica pose de chica segura. Eso lo irritaba enormemente. La confianza que se tenía, su pose de chica mala, su cuerpo glorioso... Shikamaru se despejó mordiéndose el labio inferior. No tenía que pensar así de la hija de su vecino viudo. Los Kaminari eran en sí problemáticos. Si a eso se le sumaba que su heredera era una mujer, lo hacía el doble... No, el triple de molesto.

- Si no fueras un perdedor y un inútil, seguramente llegarías temprano. Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru-Ba-Ka.- mordió cada silaba con esos labios provocativos. ¡Cómo le gustaría callarla de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el festival de invierno! Ella bajo suyo en la oscuridad de la calle. La mano de Shikamaru tapando su boca para ahogar sus gemidos frenéticos. Una corta carcajada salió de sus labios irritándola.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Su intención había sido molestarlo, no hacerlo reír. La descolocaba no saber que lo divertía.

- Encontraba gracioso que me dijeses perdedor e inútil... Si lo soy, ¿en qué te convierte a tí por haberte revolcado conmigo en un callejón mugriento?- Shikamaru sonrió añun más al verla sonrojarse indignada, ella trató de replicarle pero no encontraba nada lo suficientemente cortante como para callarlo.- Eso pensaba, Bitch-chan.

Antes de que pudiese golpearlo, Shikamaru la inmovilizó con los brazos detrás de sus omóplatos y se colocó a su espalda.

- No fue muy inteligente de tu parte tratar de pegarme, Kira.

Ella se retorcía delante suyo golpeando con su trasero la pelvis de Shikamaru y él no pudo contener su reacción. El roce, ella...

Kira sintió como detrás suyo el pantalón de Shikamaru apretaba contra sus nalgas y eso la excitó. Le recordó esa noche y se sintió mojada. Dejó de moverse y giró tenuemente para mirarlo. La respiración de Shikamaru era acelerada.

- Quieres...

Su proposición quedó en el aire porque un ladrido proveniente de abajo los hizo apartarse.

- ¡Kira! ¡Shikamaru!- los llamaba Kiba mientra subía por las escaleras de a dos escalones. Ambos maldijeron incómodos y se soltaron antes de que su compañero llegara con Akamaru. Cuando llegó y los vio supo que algo había pasado. Los dos estaban irritables y molestos. - ¿Vamos?

* * *

Shikamaru aun estaba enojado con Kira por haberlo llamado perdedor. Tan solo por una de sus habituales y estúpidas peleas, y ella aun estaba algo resentida por que el le había llamado perra, así que no se hablaban. El ambiente estaba tenso.

Ellos no lo notaban pero Kiba y Akamaru,si; y era molesto hasta cierto punto.

Bien sabían que esos dos no tardarían en discutir o incluso llevar el conflicto a una leve agresión física... o una batalla campal.

Shikamaru iba adelante. Kira y Kiba, detrás. En un momento, en un intento de que hablaran y se calmaran las mareas, se adelantó dejando a los "tortolitos" (como el y Akamaru los llamaban) pero solo empeoró la cosa, ya que Kira se le adelantó dejando a Shikamaru atrás del todo y no tardó en empezar a molestarlo.

-Vaya, parece que eres muy lento Shika-kun... o muy holgazán...-dijo la castaña con el fin de hacerlo enfurecer.

-No molestes, perra- le respondió con enojo muy notorio en su voz.

-¿_La llamo perra?_- pensó Kiba con curiosidad.

Si, él acababa de llamarla perra, justo a ella. Una de las kunoichis mas agresivas que si queria podría fácilmente patearle el trasero. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos chicos o siquiera el perro se esperaron la reacción que tuvo la kunoichi.

-Eres un imbécil, Shikamaru ¿lo sabias? Solo fue una maldita broma, no era para que me hablaras así.- dijo con un hilo de voz aunque se notaba que estaba por llorar.

Ella se desvió del camino y desapareció entre la vegetación de aquel bosque.

-Esta ves si que la cagaste, Shikamaru- comentó el de rasgos salvajes siendo apoyado por su perro.

-Tsk, es una exagerada- contradijo el morocho.

-Generalmente no le desearía algo así a un compañero... Pero te mereces que te pateen el trasero, realmente la heriste.- comento Kiba.

-Ella me ha dicho cosas peores, me ha insultado hasta cansarse y me ha humillado, ¿cómo crees que me he sentido yo?- rugió Shikamaru.

-No lo sé, pero ella solo te pelea... Tú se lo dijiste en serio. - gritó esta vez Kiba.

-¡Me llamo imbécil!-se defendió.

-Si, pero fue después de que la llamaras perra, además te estas comportando como tal.-regaño el castaño - Y te apuesto a que no fue la primera vez, ¿cierto? ¿o estoy equivocado y no se lo habías dicho antes?- pregunto.

-Pues... Si... Después de que dijera que yo era un inútil y un perdedor ... -dijo sincero el morocho.

-¡Shikamaru!... Ella no piensa así de ti, ¡es que tú la sacas de sus casillas! -regaño incrédulo Kiba

-¿Y que se supone que haga ahora según tu, el genio de las mujeres Inuzuka? - gruño Shikamaru.

-Será mejor que te disculpes con ella- sugirió Kiba.

-Arg, esta bien... Las mujeres son tan problemáticas- murmuró con molestia.

* * *

Kira había llegado a un pequeño claro y se había recostado sobre un árbol dejando que algunas lágrimas rebeldes salieran. Realmente se decían de todo cuando discutían hasta por la estupidez mas pequeña, pero eran sus "juegos" después de todo. Ninguno pensaba mal del otro, de hecho, ella casi lo idolatraba por su inteligencia y la forma en que se desenvolvía en batalla. Sin mencionar lo buen estratega que era. Esta vez se había pasado,es decir, ¿así pensaba el de ella? ¿Era una zorra en su cabeza?  
Esa idea la atormentaba después de todo, ella lo amaba tal cual era, ¿pero y si el la veía como una cualquiera? No era ninguna santa, eso claro esta, pero tampoco una perra.  
No pudo retener mas las lagrimas y se echó a llorar, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon y aquella persona la sentó sobre su regazo colocandola contra su pecho. Se tensó del susto, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia y no sabia quien era.

-Tranquila, Kira, soy yo Shikamaru- dijo cuando noto el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

-¡No me toques, imbécil!- le grito mientras se levantaba.

-Lo se, actué como un imbécil de primera, y no debí tratarte así, es solo que... pensé que realmente pensabas que yo era un perdedor que no valía la pena... ¿Podrías perdonarme?- dijo sincero.

Ella dudo unos segundo mientras lo observaba, segundos que para él fueron eternos hasta que se acerco y se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo.

Él la tomo del mentón levantándole la cabeza para que lo mirara y la beso, un beso lento y casto. No tenían apuros, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Shika, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura queriendo que ese momento no se acabara jamas.

Rozo los labios de la muchacha con la punta de su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella rapidamente abrió la boca dejando que el la explorara y sus lenguas jugaran. Se separaron por falta de aire para luego devorar la boca del otro, lentamente. Un baile sensual y erótico.

Él la fue recostando en el pasto, quedando el arriba y ella abajo, lentamente se fueron despojando de todas sus prendas. Shikamaru metió dos dedos en la intimidad de Kira, SU Kira, como le gustaba llamarla.

En ningun momento dejaron de besarse más que para retirar las prendas de sus torzos, él gimió en su boca cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Aquel simple sonido la incitó a seguir hasta que él tomo su muñeca quitando su mano del ya erecto y prominente miembro de Shikamaru, SU Shikamaru como solía llamarlo en su mente.

Él quito sus dedos de la intimidad de ella y los lamió descaradamente, probando así, la esencia de la muchacha. Poco a poco fue entrando en su intimidad.

Era lento y delicado, un suplicio para ella, pero se sentía tan bien.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel claro hasta que él paro. Una tortura para ella. Empezó a retorcerse entornó a él

Ella ya estaba por reclamar cuando él la alzo y la puso contra un árbol, sus movimientos eran mas rápidos casi frenéticos. Shikamaru tampoco aguantaba las delicadezas, en eso coincidían, ambos preferían el sexo duro, no paraban de gemir.

De vez en cuando ella gemía su nombre al igual que él, pidiendo más el uno del otro.

-S... Shika... Shikamaru- gemía -Mas por favor- pidió.

Él obedeció con una mirada hipnótica. Ahora si que eran frenéticas las embestidas, ambos estaban en el limite.

Ella se corrió casi gritando el nombre de aquel joven que tanto placer le brindaba, él cuando estaba a punto de llegar saco su miembro.

No quería que ella quedara embarazada a tan corta edad o que quedara atada a el, después de todo a ella le debía gustar alguien, o podría enamorarse de alguien mas y de quedar embarazada su vida. Ya no seria igual, así que no le quedo otro remedio mas que acabar fuera de ella. Sería demasiado complicado, demasiado problemático.  
Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron comenzaron a vestirse y luego de una mirada de satisfacción y complicidad decidieron que ya era hora de volver con Kiba.

-¿Carrera?- sugirió ella.

-Vas a perder, Kaminari- gritó sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba a correr.

Al final ella se hizo como si se hubiera caído y aprovecho que él cayo en su trampa para dejarlo atrás y ganarle.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, intentando recuperar el aire.

-Parece que ya se reconciliaron... ¿no te parece, Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba recibiendo un simple ladrido en respuesta.

Shikamaru y Kira intercambiaron miradas, seguramente Kiba sospecharía que algo había pasado entre ellos por el tiempo que tardado, pero no les importaba estaban felices de ser amigos otra vez... Bueno tal vez mas que amigos...

Kira sintió el aire cambiar y se alejó algo de ellos. Había algo raro en ese lugar. Sentía su piel hormiguear con escalofrios. Esa sensación de estar cerca de algo que ella necesitaba. Se adelantó y registró el lugar seguida de sus compañeros.

Eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Shikamaru para regodearse con la vista de su trasero. Sintió su eje volver a hincharse y maldijo por lo bajo.

- Kiba-kun, ¿sientes algo distinto en el aire?

Akamaru olfateó el aire y empezó a gemir asustado. ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para asustar al enorme perro de Kiba?

- ¿Kira?- la llamaron los dos al unñisono. Demasiado tarde. Sintió la necesidad de ir tras lo que estaba en ese bosque y empezó a correr. Había algo que la llamaba.

Escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros al seguirla. Akamaru la encontraría, después de todo era un rastreador. Lo que la impulsaba a correr aumentaba con cada paso y aceleraba más y más.

_¿Qué es? ¿Dónde estas?_

Saltó de un arbusto y agarró la rama del árbol. Utilizó el envión para dar la vuelta y acomodarse en el árbol pero algo chocó con ella y la arrastró al piso. El golpe no llegó. Es más cayó sobre un superficie mullida y cómoda.

* * *

Samui estaba aburrida de esperar. No soportaba ya esperar a sus compañeros y menos aguantar la mirada curiosa de la Mizukage.

Se paró y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos hasta que decidió separarse del grupo.

- ¿Dónde vas, Taifuu-san?

- Terumi-sama, voy a ver los alrededores. Encontraré cualquier posible enemigo y la mantendré a salvo.

- Ten cuidado, Taifuu-san.

Ella dio un resoplido que pudo haberse tomado como una carcajada. ¿Ella? ¿Tener cuidado? Que los posibles insensatos que se cruzaran en su camino lo tuviesen.

Pensó en que se encontraba cerca de _él._ Deidara-sensei y el resto de Akatsuki tenían una base secreta en las cercanías. Si los estúpidos de Konoha suoiesen que su enemigo estaba escondido en sus narices...

Eso le sacó varias carcajadas más pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que la escuchasen sus compañeros. Tampoco que le importase. Ellos ya la consideraban rara o loca.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el bosque estaba completamente silencioso. Sin vida. Era tan anormal... Tan muerto.

La angustia le cerró la garganta. El sentimiento parecido a cuando YAgura-sama murió. Sintió la necesidad de correr, de escapar de esos falsos que pretendían cuidarla. ¡Era por culpa de ellos que estaba sola! Con el primer paso que dio pareció que el dolor se esfumaba, pero necesitaba más. Una tras otro sus pies fueron acelerando más y más por el bosque. Podía alejarse de ellos.

Volver con Deidara-sensei.

Eso la calmó pero no por mucho tiempo. De la nada dos objetos pesados cayerone ncima de ella derribándola completamente, sacándola de su dolor de la sorpresa.

Gritó del susto cuando cayó al suelo, llamándo la atención de sus camaradas.

Ella observó a las dos personas que habían caído sobre ella. Ambas mujeres estaban mareadas y desorientadas.

-¡¿Podrían salir de arriba mío?!- les siseó. Iba a degollarlas a ambas niñitas.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron dos jóvenes más y el grupo de ninjas de su aldea con la Mizukage.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - exigió Mei-sama.

- Lo mismo podríamos preguntarles nosotros.- le respondió el chico raro de pelo negro con cara de querer estar en otro lado.- Estan en el país de fuego... Cerca de Konoha. ¿Qué se supone que hacen ninjas de Kirigakure aquí?

Miré a la niña de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Tenía el distintivo de Konoha en la pierna derecha. Se frotaba la cabeza como si se hubiese dado fuerte. Ella quería terminar de golpearla con tal de que se moviese.

- Soy la Mizukage, Mei Terumi... Me estaban esperando.- le contestó galante la Mizukage. La chica dejó de frotarse el pelo y mirño con rabia a nuestra "líder". Eso me sacó una sonrisa.- En cuanto a sus dos ninjas, atacaron a mi guardia...

-¿Dos ninjas?

Todos se fijaron en la otra, la que no mostraba la insignia de Konoha... Recién se levantaba con los ojos desenfocados y completamente confundida de ver tantas personas ahí. Se veía tan frágil y delicada como una niña. Sus cabellos negros como la noche sin luna cayeron largos hasta su cadera y ella se los apartó de la cara mirando asombrada a todos. Parecía que nunca hubiese visto a otra persona. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en Samui y pasaron a la otra chica, volvieron a Samui y a la otra. Eran de un color gris tan pálido que parecía plata fundida. Sonrió amablemente y se tocó la cabeza.

- Lo siento tanto.

Samui se quedó tiesa. Conocía esa voz. No, conocía a esa chica. Oh, por Kami-sama.

_-¿Deidara-sensei?- lo llamó dentro de la celda. No entendía por qué Sasori-senpai la había mandado allí cuando le preguntño por su mentor. A medida que se metía en la oscuridad, algo sentía que iba mal. Se detuvo en seco al oír unos sonidos provenientes de la última celda. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y escuchó la voz melosa de su sensei._

_- ¿Quieres más?_

_La chica sólo siguió gimiendo desnuda debajo de su sensei. Los celos la amargaron. ¿Quién era esa chica con quién Deidara parecía tan feliz de estar? Deidara aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y ella solo siguió observando. Los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento hasta que Deidara lanzó un gruñido ronco y se alejó de ella. De las piernas de la chica goteaba un líquido blanquecino que también bañaba el eje de su maestro._

_Semen. Deidara había acabado en ella. Se apartó de la chica y ella pudo verle el rostro agotado y a la vez lujurioso._

Era ella. Era la prisionera de Akatsuki... Y estaba libre.

* * *

Bakemono: monstruo.

Bitch: para el que no sepa... Perra, literalmente. Prostituta

Kunoichis/shinobis: ninja


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! Nuevo cappppp :P Hoy no hay lemon. Je lo siento para el que la esperaba... Tengo que seguir con la historia en algún momento.

Nada, quería decirles que estos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, excepto los que no han estado en la serie Naruto.

Arigato!

* * *

Kira no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya era suficiente haber tenido su momento con Shikamaru hace un momento en el bosque pero... ¿Encontrarse con los shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la niebla? Sin contar a la desconocida que había hecho que se cayera al suelo arriba de la cascarrabias en la que había aterrizado.

Los ojos negros de la chica esa le daban escalofríos. Sentía que quería matarla pero notó la sorpresa en su cara cuando miró a la desconocida. Era como si la hubiese visto antes, que se conocieran de algún lado. Pronto esa mirada desapareció.

- Si no es suya, y tampoco nuestra...- empezó Kiba confundido.- ¿De dónde ha salido?

La Mizukage iba a contestarle cuando la chica empezó a empalidecer cada vez más y de un momento a otro se desmayó cayendo sonoramente al suelo. Todos se movilizaron al rededor suyo alarmados y eso le dio tiempo para que Shikamaru la agarrase del brazo y la pusiese de pie.

- Gracias.- murmuró ella dando un salto atrás. Todavía el tacto de su vecino la hacía estremecerse. Su atenció se fijo en la chica en los brazos de uno de los shinobi de la niebla. Parecía preocupado pero la sacaba de quicio que no hablase.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Kiba apurándo al ninja. El hombre se mordió el labio inferior y miró a sus camaradas.

- Sus signos son vitales pero no estoy seguro... Hay que alcanzar Konoha antes de que empeore.

Mei Terumi asintió mirando a su grupo buscando la confirmación.

- Los acompañaremos hasta el hospital de Konoha.- secundó Shikamaru que ya estaba tomando el mando del grupo para molestia de Kira.- Tal vez nos diga que hacía por aquí... Kiba, pon a la chica en el lomo de Akamaru y adelantate. Iremos detrás de uds.

Akamaru dio un ladrido de entusiasmo y Kiba agarró a la chica. Cabalgando sobre su enorme perro se fue veloz hacia Konoh seguidos por los ninjas de ambas aldeas.

* * *

- Ya he visto estos signos antes.- declaró el doctor al revisarla.- Ha caído en Tsukuyomi. Los que son absorvidos por este genjustu caen en ocasiones en comas o inconcientes.

- Y al único que conozco capaz de ello ademas de Kakashi-sensei, es Itachi, miembro de Akatsuki.

Shikamaru estaba muy nervioso. La chica podría revelarles la guarida de la organización más peligrosa de todos los tiempos.

Eso, sí despertaba.

- ¿Cuándo cree que podremos hablar con ella?

- En cuanto despierte, le avisaremos.

Con eso, el doctor dejó la habitación con tantos shinobis. Ambos bandos estaban en el cuarto de emergencias mirando a la joven sorprendidos. Si Itachi Uchiha había usado el Tsukuyomi en ella significaba que la chica tenía relación con Akatsuki...

- Siempre he escuchado rumores de que Akatsuki tiene una cárcel secreta en una de sus guaridas, tal vez ella logró escapar de alguna.- declaró uno de los guardias de la Mizukage. A Kira no le pasó desapercibido la mirada fulminante de Samui. Sospechaba de ella inmensamente, no sabía por qué no le daba buena espina.

Justo en ese momento, Tsunade-sama entró con una libreta escrita con las anotaciones del caso de la chica. Miró al grupo dentro y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra Kage.

- ¡Oy, Mei-san!- dijo con una saludo alegre. La Quinta mizukage también la saludo con un poco más de formalidad y cariño. Después de todo ambas eran las únicas dos mujeres kages.- Veo que ya estamos los tres kages llamados a Konoha.

- ¿Gaara-san también ha llegado?

- Si, lo veremos en unas horas.

Fijó su vista en la chica que habían traído el grupo de Shikamaru y la revisó. Notó una extraña marca en su nuca pero no se preocupó. Su chakra era estable y sus singos vitales eran perfectos. No tardaría en despertar.

- ¿Qué encontraste hoy, Shikamaru?

El nombrado dio un paso adelante de su tropa y contó lo sucedido hasta su encuentro con los shinobis de la niebla quienes contaron su parte de la historia. La chica no pertenecía a Konoha, ni a Kirigakure... Era todo un misterio. Solo tenían la hipótesis de que tuviese alguna conexión con Akatsuki, nada más. Algo en su rostro le hizo recordar a alguien más... A un shinobi de la tercera guerra ninja que había combatido. Pero era imposible. Esehombre había muerto hacía años. En busca de una cura para su esposa, quién también había muerto embarazada del heredero de ese hombre... O eso contaba la historia.

Con un suspiro miró a Shikamaru, Kiba y Kira.

- Bueno, dos de uds. va a tener que quedarse aquí cuidando a la chica...

Los tres se miraron esperando que alguno de los otros se ofreciera.

- ¿Qué tal si uno de mis shinobi los acompaña también? Sería justo después de todo ambos la encontramos.

Tsunade dudó pero terminó aceptando. Si eso lograba que ambas aldeas fuesen camaradas... Mei miró a cada uno de sus súbditos pero una dio un paso al frente antes que decidiese.

Samui Taifuu.

Eso la sorprendió bastante. Pero, ¿quién era ella para detener a Samui si estaba la posibilidad de que hiciese amigos? Ella sonrió ante la nueva actitud de la joven y junto las manos dando un aplauso de entusiasmo.

- ¡Bien! Samui se encargará de cuidar a la chica.

Tsunade miró a sus tres shinobis. Esto era un problema.

Si Shikamaru se quedaba, seguramente se quejaría de haber sido puesto con una "problemática"sin contar que Kira querría arrancarle la cabeza a Samui si se acercaba a él (si, Tsunade estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Kira).

Por otro lado, mirándo a Kira, veía sus ojos el ya desagrado por Samui. Algo sorprendente dado que dudaba que hubiesen cruzado palabra.

Eso le quedaba con...

-Inuzuka-san, te quedarás a cuidar a la señorita.

Kira dio un salto en el aire librada de la tarea de niñera. Shikamaru solo dio un bostezo y dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Kiba parecía desesperanzado pero asumió su tarea mirándo a su nueva compañera.

Con una sonrisa apenada, Tsunade encaminó al resto a salir de la habitación y dejar a la chica descansar.

* * *

Como si no fuera suficiente...

Samui se colocó a un lado de la puerta fuera de la recámara opuesta a Kiba, o como fuese que se llamase. El perro había salido a tomar aire por ordenes de su amo mientras ellos estaban allí.

Al diablo con su plan de secuestrar a la niña y devolvérsela a Akatsuki sin que el resto se diese cuenta. Iba a ser imposible hacerlo irse. Quería golpearse la cabeza.

No había podido comunicarse con Deidara-sensei por la emergencia de traer a la niña al hospital y ahora no podía serle útil eliminando a la misma por la presencia del shinobi.

Podría matarlo, pero eso solo la dejaría como sospechosa. Con un gruñidose recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada del chico de Konoha sobre ella. Realmente no notó cuan cansada estaba hasta ese momento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido? Si recordaba bien, desde que había salido de Kirigakure.

_- ¿Yagura-niisama? ¡Yagura-niisama!_

_Ella veía a la gente rodear a su hermano adoptivo mayor en la plaza de Kirigakure. Samui había sido empujada de lado mientras veía pasar a su hermano entre los ninjas que lo habían destronado. Ella no podía comprenderlo. ¡¿Por qué su hermano?!_

_Ella no dejaba sus lágrimas salir pero algunas escapaban de sus ojos en contra de su voluntad. Antes de que desapareciese, arriba de las cabezas de multitud su hermano mayor la miró directamente. La gente no sabía que ella estaba allí. Pero ella sabía que Yagura la observaba a ella solamente. Le dedicó una sonrisa apenada y moviéndo sus labios sin un sonido le dijo: "Nankurunaisa"._

_"Todo iba a estar bien."_

_Ella negó pero su hermano dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin ella poder alcanzarle. Un hombre pasó a su lado tirándole al piso y ella no lo soportó más. Quería llorar._

_Un hombre se paró detrás de ella, dos hombres con sombreros de paja cónicos y túnicas negras. Nadie más parecía verla._

_- ¡Oy! Yagura-sama se quizo despedir de la mocosa..._

_Ella miró al hombre y lo reconoció. Era Kisame-san de los Siete espadachines de la Niebla y un shinobi renegado. Ella siseó y junto sus manos lista para hacer cualquier jutsu. Él sonrió tocando el mango de su Samehada, ambos se quedaron esperando que el otro hiciese un movimiento. El otro simplemente tenía una máscara anaranjada que mostraba un solo ojo._

_- Samui Taifuu, ¿estás dolida porque Yagura-sama va a morir?- se rió de ella Kisame.- ¿Quién cuidará de tí ahora que Yagura va a palmarla? Después de todo, ¿cuántos tienes? ¿14? ¿15?_

_- ¡¿Qué te interesa?! Tú trataste de derrocarlo y mataste numerosos daimyo bajo la protección del País del Agua._

_Kisame se rió de ella y desenfundó su Samehada. El otro, sin embargo, lo detuvo._

_- Tu hermano era un buen hombre.- le dijo el de la máscara.- Si quieres vengar su muerte, ven con nosotros._

_Kisame y el hombre se dieron la vuelta y salieron en dirección al bosque. Ella apretó los puños contra su cuerpo. Yagura-sama no moriría en vano._

* * *

- _¡Mocosa!_

_Samui ni le prestaba atención a Kisame cuando se ponía como loco buscando algo con qué afilar a su estúpida espada. Ya había pasado una semana desde que habpia huido de la aldea oculta entre la niebla. Trató de escaparse metiéndose en una habitación solo que ya habían dos personas allí. Un rubio y otro pelirrojo._

_- Parece que tenemos visitas, Maestro Sasori._

_El chico rubio la miró sin interés mientras seguía sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. El que debía ser Sasori la vigiló con esos ojos que no parecían humanos. Eso la incomodó un poco pero los aullidos de su "maestro" afuera no le permitían salir._

_- Así que es por tí quién grita el pez gordo.- bufó Sasori.- Debe estar preocupado, ¿no, Deidara?_

_Ella largó una sola carcajada sarcástica. Ella era una herramienta para Kisame, la preocupación era lo último que iba en la lista de sentimientos encntrados entre ellos. Deidara la miró de soslayo con una sonrisa divertida. Había dejado de sostener lo que fuese que tenía en la mano y solo se quedaba allí al lado de su compañero observándola. Un pequeño objeto blanco se posicionó a su lado y ella comprendió de repente._

_Deidara hizo un sello con su mano derecha cuando este gritaba "katsu", ese objeto explotó. Las rocas de la cueva y el polvo levantado no le permitieron ver su obra de arte finalizada y justo en ese momento Kisame entró atraído por el ruido._

_- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?_

_- Tu alumna acaba de experimentar de primera porque el arte es una explosión.- gritó con demasiada euforia Deidara lo que causó una sonrisa burlona de Sasori._

_- La hiciste estallar.- dijo sin creerselo fijándose en la nube de polvo.- ¡Ella era una pieza muy importante para tener vigilados a los de Kirigakure!_

_Sabía que Kisame estaba a punto de asesinar a ambos cuando una voz sorprendida llegó entre el polvo._

_- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Nunca había visto una técnica así!_

_Los tres se voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Samui y justo el nubarrón se dispersó mostrando a la niña y no solo eso... Los Akatsuki estaban impresionados. De un lado la pared de piedra estaba hecha añicos por el explosivo de Deidara y parte de una pared de hielo se había consumido, pero se mantenía en pie protegiéndo a Samui._

_Ella se fijó en Deidara con ojos emocionados y corrió a él._

_- ¡Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste eso! Fue tan... tan... ¡Hermoso! -__La chica mostraba un genuino interés en la obra de Deidara lo cual lo sorprendió aún más. Él había querido matarla y ella estaba feliz, como si no hubiese pasado nada.- Por favor, Deidara-sensei, por favor._

_El que lo llamara maestro con tanto respeto, lo sedujo un poco. Si la chica quería aprender de él y además valoraba su arte, ¿quién era él para impedírselo? Miró a Kisame que parecía también descolocado con lo que acababa de pasar._

_- Si es lo que quieres.- le concedió Kisame.- Pero ahora,¡ ve a afilar mi Samehada! Tengo que discutir algo con mis compañeros._

_La niña asintió y se fue corriendo sabiendo que si seguía molestando a su maestro, él mismo la mataría. Antes de irse por el corredor escuchó en la puerta._

_- No sabía que tenía un Kekkei genkai elemento Hyoton (hielo).- se maravilló Kisame mirando la pared de hielo con admiración.- Ahora entiendo como Yagura, el cuarto Mizukage, tan cerca de él._

_- Tienes un diamante en bruto, Kisame._

_- ¿Kisame?-se burló Deidara.- LA chica será MI aprendiz._

* * *

_-_ ¡DESPIERTA!

Samui dio un salto en su lugar, apoyando una mano en el suelo y pateando a quién la hubiese despertado. El chico chocó contra la otra paredy ella se dio cuenta de su error. Era Kiba, el de Konoha.

- Lo siento.- dijo sin realmente estar apenada. El chico había recibido una buena patada en la cara y estaba sangrando por la nariz. Se estremeció al recordar su sueño. ¿Por qué había soñado con su hermano después de tanto tiempo? Ella sabía que extrañaba a sus dos senseis pero no tanto como para soñar con ellos. Suspiró y miró al chico.- Deberías hacerte ver eso... Sangra y mucho.

Su nariz parecía una canilla abierta. El chico solo dio una mirada fulminante y se alejó de ella por el pasillo. Después todos le preguntaban por qué no tenía amigos ni conocidos a los cuales le agradase. Con una sonrisa felina se paró y entró a la habitación. Se había deshecho del chico inconcientemente, ahora podría eliminar la amenaza de Akatsuki. Si sabía o no algo, no importaba. Era algo que ponía en peligro a sus dos sensei.

Corrió la cortina que hacía más privado el sueño de la chica pero...no encontró nada.

Ni siquiera el rastro de la chica. Había desaparecido completamente. Miró la ventana y estaba abierta. Pero, era imposible. Estaban en el 4to piso y salvo que fuese una shinobi...

Agarró la túnica que la chica vestía al dormir pensando en que la chica podría delatar a los Akatsuki. Tenía que encontrarla. ¡Pronto!

Maldijo en su mente y corrió escaleras abajo por Kiba.

Lo encontró con una enfermera sonriendo como un idiota junto a su perro que apoyaba su cabeza en su pierna.

Cuando la vio agitada, alejó a la enfermera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le tiró en la cara la túnica de enfermo para que la olfatease. Más le valía que hiciese su trabajo rápido. Pero él se la quitó y se le quedó mirando, exigiendo una explicación. El perro también se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros como pidiéndole lo mismo y eso la sacó de quicio.

- La chica no está, desapareció.

* * *

Arashi se había despertado en esa habitación tan lúgubre que había sentido deseos de escapar. Así lo había hecho, tras cambiarse de ropa.

Se sentía un poco mareada pero nada de lo que preocuparse, asi que siguió caminando por esas calles que desconocía. Había muchas cosas que no recordaba, pero el hombre que la visitaba continuamente en su antiguo hogar antes de quedar encerrada la había entrenado por dos años para ... matar. Ella se estremeció al recordar como el hombre le enseñaba a luchar y lanzar shuriken y kunais. No le gustaba para nada.

Con la ropa con la que había caminado en el bosque recorrió las calles hasta que se imaginó que la gente que la había atendido para que se curase estaría preocupada por ella.

Trató de volver pero todo se veía igual para Arashi y así fue cómo se perdió y terminó tirada en una banca frente a un río que cruzaba la ciudad.

- Etto...-se sentó en el banco de piedra tratando de pensar cómo volver pero no recordaba. Un chico pasó por delante suyo. Tenía pelo rojo corto y en puntas, ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles que los rodeaban. Un kanji color rojo con la palabra "amor" decoraba el lado izquierdo de su frente.

_Vaya, los de aquí si que son raros._, pensó mientras miraba al joven.

Usaba chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo arriba de unos pantalones largos color negro. Su vista cayó en la enorme calabaza que cargaba. Le daba un aspecto gracioso pero a la vez intrigante.

- ¡Disculpa!- se paró de repente, cuando los ojos del chico la miraron se arrepintió absolutamente.- Yo... yo...

Las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta por el miedo. Era muy parecido a... ese hombre. Al que la visitaba de pequeña y la entrenaba todos los días con esa mirada de absoluto odio. El miedo la paralizó cuando él se acercó a ella e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de chaleco. Ella iba a gritar de terror pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. El chico se arrodilló junto a ella y observó su rodilla herida. Se había caído al saltar por la ventana del edificio y con la otra mano sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó por la herida apretando para que detuviese el sangrado.

Así de silencioso como había hecho eso, se paró dándole una sonrisa amable.

- Es mejor que tengas cuidado.

Ella asintió y mientras lo veía irse se fijó que el pañuelo había quedado en sus manos y no le había agradecido por el gesto... ¡Ni le había pedido direcciones! Con un bufido de angustia se acostó irritada en el banco otra vez. Miró el cielo frustrada y canalizando su enojo hacia él como si tuviese la culpa.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano supongo que alguien vendrá a buscarme...


	5. Chapter 4

HOLAAA yeiiii!

cap cap cap

Gracias por las review!

Estos personajes perteenecen a Kishimoto. sama!

**Sayonaraaa!**

* * *

Kira estaba para variar un poco su rutina en medio del bosque afilando su espada. Hubiese preferido ir a ver las nubes o algo más relajante, pero tenía que entrenar al menos una hora para mejorar en el control del rayo negro.

Empezó a balancear su espada en distintos ángulos ajustándose al peso del arma.

- Si tardas tanto en ajustar su peso a tu fuerza cualquier ninja con sentido común podrá asesinarte.

Ella se puso en guardia y dio un giro enfrentando al intruso. Los ojos rojos característicos del Dojutsu Uchiha se fijaban en ella con cierta burla desde el árbol. Lo reconocía, sabía quién era... Después de todo había sido compañero de Shikamaru y había luchado con el Kazekage en el examen chuunin.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Era un ninja renegado, pero por alguna razón lo querían vivo todavía. Ella trató de meditar todas las opciones que le quedaban para luchar con él. Ella podía utilizar su supresor de elemento Enton si podía usar el Amaterasu. Y ella tenía el Kuroi Kaminari para potenciar sus técnicas.

- No tengo intenciones de luchar contigo, Rai-san.

Eso la dejó estática. Él sabía quién era ella. ¡Ja! Sakura e Ino reventarían de celos si ellas supiesen que Sasuke sabía su nombre y ni siquiera era de su clase.

- ¿Cuál es tu intención aquí entonces?

Él sonrió cuando ella le apuntó con la espada. Eso la irritó. ¿Qué le daba tanta gracia? Ella podría asesinarlo en menos de un segundo.

Al parecer, él le leyó la mente.

Demasiado rápido para su vista, él había desaparecido del árbol donde estaba sentado.

_¡¿Dónde está?!_

Miró arriba, abajo y detrás suyo sin encontrarlo.

- ¿A quién estás buscando?

La espada se acomodó en su garganta y un sudor frío bajó por la espalda de la kunoichi. Sasuke estaba justo en frente suyo sosteniendo su propio sable corto e inmovilizándola. Sasuke sonrió apretando más el filo pero ella no se permitió gritar. Había sido tan rápido que no había sido capaz de verlo moverse.

Necesitaba mejorar para derrotar a hombres como él... A hombres como los que habían matado a Asuma, el maestro de Shikamaru... Hombres como los que habían matado a su madre.

Su padre y el TErcer Hokage le habían contado que su madre Akemi había muerto en manos de unos ninjas renegados protegiéndo la aldea. Ella iba a ser como su mamá. Quería proteger su hogar de esos malditos.

Sasuke la dejó ir de repente aburrido. Dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando con paso seguro.

- ¿No vas a lastimarme?

Él la miró sobre el hombro y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

- No, por ahora. Tienes mi misma mirada...

Ella quedó descolocada. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

- Quieres ser más poderosa para destruir a alguien. Te pareces a mí.

Despareció en su nariz con un remolino de hojas y las palabras de él quedaron flotando en el bosque. Ella quería ser más fuerte. ¿Con eso se parecía a Sasuke? ¿Él se había ido de Konoha para fortalecerse y derrotar a alguien? Justo en ese momento escuchó pasos acercarse a ella.

- ¡Kira!

Era Kiba, acompañado por dos ninjas más que ella reconoció. Una era Temari, su eterna rival. ¿Qué hacía ella en Konoha? Ah, cierto que había venido su hermano menor, el Kazekage, a quién ella adoraba molestar repetidamente. El otro era un ninja de la aldea oculta de la Niebla, el médico del grupo de la mizukage.

- ¿Qué pasó?¿Se te escapó la inválida?-bromeó ella.

Automáticamente se dio cuenta del cambio de Kiba. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Si la había perdido!

* * *

- ¡Me estan diciendo que perdieron a la chica!

Todos dieron un paso atrás cuando la furia contenida de Tsunade partió su escritorio con solo el puño. Ahora si que la habían cagado. Los ojos furiosos de la Hokage bailaban entre los presentes.

Se paraba en especial entre Shikamaru, el primero a quien había llamado Kiba, y Samui.

Akamaru y el perro junto con un par de ninjas más de las tres naciones estaban buscando a la chica. Entre ellos, los hermanos del Kazekage que se habían ofrecido voluntarios. Uno, para buscar a su hermano que todavía no llegaba. Otro, para buscar a la chica.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que una chica pase de largo dos ninjas y se escape de un hospital?!

Samui dio un paso al frente.

- Tengo la sensación de que ella misma es un ninja pero no sé de qué aldea.

- Interesante teoría...

La mizukage estaba sentada meditando lo sucedido. Samui era muy inteligente y sensible a los chakras ajenos. Le parecía algo imposible evadir su guardia, incluso dormida...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y, Kankuro y Gaara entraron a la habitación. El chico parecía más pacífico que nunca. En un estado zen impresionante.

- Estoy enterado de lo sucedido,- dijo sentandose en otro cojín opuesto a Mei.- y de la chica conectada a Akatsuki. ¿Realmente creen que pueda decirnos algo?

- Lo que es seguro, Gaara, es que si Akatsuki la quería en su poder, no debemos dejar que vuelva a caer en sus manos.- Tsunade miró por la ventana pensando en esos hombres tan excéntricos y poderosos.- Nada bueno conlleva que tengan más poder.

Los tres asintieron. Sabían cuán peligrosos eran. Pero eso no era lo que los había reunido sino un llamado de la misma Hokage.

- ¿Vamos a hablar enfrente de ellos?- preguntó Mei refiriendose a Kankuro y Shikamaru.

Tsunade asintió, Shikamaru era de confianza. Era el estratega más capacitado de toda Konoha.

- Bien, tengo algo que contarles... Es un archivo sumamente secreto de mi antecesor, el Tercer Hokage... Es sobre un experimento de nuestras tres naciones.

* * *

El cielo oscurecía más y más con cada hora que pasaba. La negrura caía y eso sólo asustaba más a Arashi.

Le hacía acordar a su celda, a la oscuridad en ese pozo mugroso en el que había pasado 11 años.

_Podríamos matarlos a todos... Podrías sacarles los ojos a ellos... Y a los que te abandonaron._

Arashi negó. No creía que sus padres la hubiesen abandonado. Solo pensaba que tal vez tenían una misión importante que hacer.

_Se olvidaron de tí._

-¡Basta!

Al abrir los ojos otra vez, sus ojos dejaron su gris pálido y pasaron a un rosa eléctrico. La oscuridad dejó de asustarla. Veía mucho mejor, casi como si fuera de día. Sus ojos eran especiales.

Era un Dojutsu, un jutsu heredado de alguno de sus padres. Eso se lo había explicado Itachi-sama.

_Megumigan._

Los ojos de la Diosa.

Empezó a respirar profundamente y se paró. Tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta al lugar donde se había despertado.

Entre la gente, él no la molestaría.

Un rugido ronco se escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

_Lo siento, Raijin-sama._

* * *

Los 7 estaban reunidos y por lo menos, 2 de ellos estaban furiosos.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se pudo haber escapado?

Deidara daba vueltas de un lado al otro.

Pein y Konan no demostraban ningún sentimiento en sus proyecciones, después de todo tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en el País de la lluvia.

Tobi miraba a su senpai. No se llevaban bien, menos porque no tenían nada en común como lo habían tenido Sasori con Deidara.

Zetsu miraba al explosivo maldecir al cielo y la tierra por haber perdido a su juguete favorito. A él y a Tobi le causaba gracia, todos sabían lo que hacía con la chica en las mazmorras.

La única cosa que le había impedido a Deidara hacer lo mismo con Samui, era el segundo furioso en la caverna.

Kisame, el tutor de Samui, parecía tener rabia, babeando espuma del enojo ya.

No había tenido noticias de ella desde hace dos semanas por lo menos. No es que le preocupase su herramienta favorita, pero no servía como doble agente si no informaba a la base lo que hacía. Y todo era culpa de Deidara.

El idiota no había podido tener contacto todavía y, si estaba en problemas, ellos no podrían ayudarla.

Por otro lado, el tema de la cautiva.

Miró a su compañero, que como siempre no se podía distinguir emoción alguna. El Uchiha tenía cierto afecto, como el de una mascota, con la niña.

- Lástima que no pudiste encamarte con ella, Itachi.- trató de molestarlo.

Él simplemente miró al caprichoso de Deidara dando rabietas y suspiró exhausto de escucharlo.

- Encamar a alguien implicaría una cama, creo yo.- se dio la vuelta a su habitación.- No pude hacerlo en ese caso porque en ese agujero de allí abajo no hay cama.

Deidara se paró en seco escuchando por primera vez lo que Itachi había querido decir con sus palabras.

- ¿Tú y ella? No me hagas reír, Itachi,

- Por lo menos conmigo fue ella quién se ofreció, pero claro... tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso.

Deidara estaba a punto de estallar (en sentido figurado). El simple hecho de que Itachi la hubiese tocado... ¡Era SU juguete!

Y por eso razón, iba a encontrarla.

* * *

Kira, Kiba, Temari y el médico de la aldea de la Niebla se dejaron caer casi muertos de cansancio en la plaza frente al edificio central de la Hokage.

Habían recorrido toda Konoha, pero Akamaru no podía encontrar el aroma de la chica, parecía que había estado por todos lados. ¡Incluso frente al río!

Kira quería insultarla demasiado. Sus piernas le ardían, y sudaba... PEro seguía pensando en la aparición de Sasuke, la cual no le había dicho a nadie...

No sabía por qué.

Simplemente no lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos y su mente empezó a vagar justo a _ese_ momento.

_Los fuegos artificiales ya decoraban el cielo del festival de primavera. Ella sonreía al verlos, le hacían acordar a una tormenta de colores. Entonces los vio pasar._

_Eran Kiba, Chouji, Naruto y Shikamaru. Los ojos del "ciervo" se quedaron en ella y palmeó a sus amigos en la espalda despidiéndose. Ellos siguieron con los suyo pero Shika se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella. Escaló la pared con pereza y se puso a su lado en la reja, sentados, sin tocarse._

_- Oy, Bakemono._

_- Baka.- le saludó ella. Por alguna razón estaba demasiado feliz como para que peleasen._

_-¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

_Ella enarcó una ceja confundida. ¿Nada de peleas? ¿Nada de insultos? Con un asentimiento lo siguió por las calles. Los dos miraban lo que los rdeaba, tantos colores, tanto entusiasmo. Shikamaru contrastaba con esa energía._

_- Estas pensando en Asuma-sensei, ¿no?_

_Él pareció asombrado de su teoría pero asintió dandole la razón. Hace muy poco que Asuma, el maestro de Shikamaru, había muerto en manos de los Akatsuki. Shika había tenido su venganza... Pero seguía dolido por la ausencia de su profesor con quien estaba tan unido._

_Lo tomé de la mano y lo metí en un callejón fuera de la vista de los extraños._

_- ¡Bake-bakemono! ¿Qué haces?_

_Lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó. Fue un impulso... Algo para que dejase de tener esa cara de perro pateado. Pero sirvió. Él se lo devolvió y todo fue creciendo._

_La euforia, el deseo. Todo fue un remolino de emociones imparables._

_De un momento a otro, no era Shikamaru el que estaba contra la pared sino Kira y él la despojaba sin suavidad algunas de sus panties. Justo en el único día de su vida que había aceptado llevar un kimono corto._

_Escuchó el sonido de la bragueta del pantalón de Shikamaru bajarse y el de ropa siendo removida._

_Al sentir la presión en su entrada, ella se movió contra el miembro pidiéndo por más. Shikamaru gruñó y la penetró una y otra vez. Ambos al mismo ritmo desenfrenado._

- Etto... ¿Disculpa?

Kira abrió los ojos cuando escuchó esa voz. Una chica de pelo lacio y negro que caía como una catarata por su espalda la miraba, pero había algo malo en su rostro.

No, no en su rostro... Era perfecto.

Eran sus ojos. Unos ojos fucsias que parecían los de un gato porque reflejaban la poca luz que había. Sus pupilas eran redondas y dilatadas como un gatito asustado. Como los de su Hachi, cuando veía un perro.

- ¡Tú!- gritó ella haciendo a todos sus compañeros saltar del susto desde sus lugares donde estaban sentados.

Kiba se dio vuelta y miró a la chica. Luego de pasar el asombro, hizo eco de la exclamación de Kira.

- ¡Oh!- la chica parecía realmente feliz.- No me había dado cuenta que eras tú.

Tenía el cuerpo y una voz sensual de una chica adolescente normal. Pero sus expresiones, su mirada, toda su actitud parecía la de una niña inocente.

- Me alegro tanto de haberlos encontrado.- dijo con un energético aplauso y una mirada determinada. - Me perdí cuando salí de ese edificio y después no pude volver. No sabía que camino tomar.

Se quedó meditando con su índice en su mentón sobándose lo. Parpadeó luego un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser ese gris demasiado claro como para ser normal.

- Tenemos que avisarle a Shikamaru.- le indicó a Kira Temari ganándose una de sus buenas miradas fulminadoras.

- Es lo que iba a hacer.

Arrastrándo a la chica de una muñeca,la cual no hizo resistencia llevada por la curiosidad,entraron al gran edificio.

_Siguiente parada: la oficina de Tsunade-sama._


	6. Chapter 5

HOLIWIIIIISSSSSS!(soné re retrasada)

Se vienee... Se viene...

Disfruten.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abrió de par en par. Los cuatro ninjas más Akamaru estaban exhaustos.

Detrá de ellos, Shikamaru pudo ver a la chica. Sus ojos atentos a cualquier cosa que pasaba cerca de ella.

- ¡La encontraron!- suspiró aliviada esa ninja llamada Samui.

Los tres dirigente de las aldeas ninjas se juntaron en frente de la ventana. Shikamaru pensó que si la chica estaba nerviosa, ellos no la calmarían. De hecho, parecían más amenazantes que los mismos Akatsuki.

Dos mujeres y un ex villano psicópata jinchuuriki... ¡Más que problemático!

- Buenas noches, Srta.-captó Tsunade su diluida atención. La chica dio un respingo y miró a Tsunade algo tímida. El pelo negro de la chica contrastaba con la piel pálida y los ojos gris pálido. Era como una muñeca.

- ¡Buenas noches!- contestó enérgica.- Lamento tantos problemas.

La chica sonrió alegre y dio una respetuosa inclinación a los presentes.

- Nos haría muy bien saber quién eres y qué hacías en el bosque cuando te encontramos.- le pidió dulcemente Mei.

Ella miró a cada uno cómo si no comprendiese lo que le pedíamos. Shikamaru empezó a preguntarse si la niña era idiota o qué. Miró sus manos buscándo algo y miró a Tsunade y Mei otra vez.

- Yo no lo sé. Solo recuerdo que estaba atrapada dentro de una celda en esa fría cueva hace tanto tiempo y cuando desperté estaba en ese lugar.

Su boca apretaba parecía una fina línea de la tensión que tenía esa chica. Tsunade se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos con delicadeza. La chica miró a la Hokage con tristeza, tan perdida como lo parecía en el bosque.

- ¿Quién te tenía encerrada? Estás a salvo ahora, puedes decírnoslo.

- Eran varios. No me acuerdo todos sus nombres, algunos nunca venían a verme... Pero todos...

Ella se interrumpió estremeciéndose. Shikamaru no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿Tenía capas negras con nubes rojas?

Ella se escondió detrás de Tsunade asustada. La Hokage la sostuvo y con una sonrisa la alentó a responder.

- Si, todos tenían esas capas. Pero sólo recibía visitas de Itachi-senpai y Deidara-senpai.

Todos se paralizaron al escucharla. Una pista...

Tsunade se separó de ella y se sentó en su silla pensativa. Shikamaru también estaba meditando. ¿Era demasiada coincidencia que ella no recordase qué le había sucedido? No, uno de los Akatsuki habría tratado de detenerla y ella, la suerte estaba obviamente de su lado, había logrado huir.

Era la respuesta más lógica. Era eso o que alguno de ellos la hubiese liberado.

- Como ya dije, si Akatsuki la tenía en sus manos, tenemos que evitar que vuelvan a encerrarla.- dijo por fin Tsunade.- Estará bajo nuestra protección. Voy a encargar un equipo para ello.

Empezó a mirar los papeles apilados en su escritorio con cada una de las fichas y misiones de cada ninja. Se paró en seco con una sonrisa que desagrado totalmente a Shikamaru. Lo que fuese que estuviera pensando,no iba a ser bueno.

Miró a la chica y volvió a los informes.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estuviste encerrada?

La niña parecía avergonzada,casi negada a decirlo.

- Once años.

- ¿O-once?- repitió Kira pasmada. Él también estaba asombrado. Tanto tiempo sin ver la luz del Sol o a alguna persona sana y no malvada.- ¿Nadie te trató de rescatar? ¿Tu aldea?

- ¿Aldea? Nadie fue por mí. No tengo ninguna aldea. Nadie esperando por mí.

- Si Akatsuki se tomó la molestia de tenerla por tanto tiempo, volverán por ella.- declaró Tsunade.- Y ahí podremos localizar su guarida. Es por eso que... Kira, te encargarás de la señorita...

Todos voltearon a la chica que pareció entender por qué Tsunade había dejado la oración sin terminar.

- Arashi, pueden decirme Arashi.

- ¿Arashi cuánto?- preguntó Kiba con burla.

- ¿Cuánto? ¿A qué te refieres?- miró al chico perro con curiosidad.

- Tu apellido... El nombre de tu familia.

Ella negó sin saber a qué se refería. Esa chica era más rara que ninguna mujer que hubiese visto Shikamaru, y eso que vivía del otro lado de la calle de Kira.

- En cuánto a Kiba y Akamaru, quiero que acompañen con Neji a los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Niebla. Ellos nunca habían visto Konoha... Shikamaru, tú estarás con los de la aldea oculta de la Arena.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Shikamaru miró a Kira por su grito rabioso. Su vecina, el monstruo, estaba a putno de asesinar a Temari en ese lugar.

Claaaro... Kira y Temari se odiaban pero él nunca había comprendido su eterna rivalidad.

- Es mi última palabra.- enarcó una ceja la Hokage.- Ahora, ¡todos fuera de mi oficina!

Kira con un gruñido se fue por la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada despectiva a Temari. Shikamaru la siguió.

Kira podía ser muy inestable con ese humor explosivo.

* * *

Gaara no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la conversación por el asombro.

Conocía a esa chica.

Era la de esta tarde junto al río. Es más, podía ver el raspón de su rodilla desde su lugar.

_Arashi._

El nombre le hacía cosquillas en su boca.

_Tormenta._

Ese era el significado de su nombre.

- Tsunade-san, si me disculpa.- dijo y sin esperar su respuesta salió detrás de la chica que había corrido para alcanzar a su nueva guardiana.

No pudo evitar verla por el pasillo contonearse con ese short tan diminuto.

Se rascó la barbilla y se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía exactamente cómo se sentía... ¿Era deseo? Si, y por una mujer. No como antes. El deseo de sangre, de asesinar.

Recordaba como Kankuro lo había llevado a los bares con mujeres cuando lo promovieron a Kazekage. Todas esas mujeres que se desvivían por atenderlo y adularlo, esa chica con la cual se fue empujado por su hermano.

Había sido agradable... Aburrido. No sabía porque Kankuro se había emocionado tanto.

Pero observándola ella... Era comprensible.

- Jum... Gaara, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Shikamaru lo analizaba mientras se acercaba a ellos. Arashi volteó a verlo y su expresión la delató por si sola.

- ¡Ah! ¡T-t-tú!

Rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Era con el que le había limpiado la sangre de su rodilla lastimada, solo que no había rastro de sangre.

- Pude limpiarlo antes de que me llevasen con la señora.- sonrió tendiéndoselo.- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Kira.

- Nos encontramos antes, en un breve momento... No sabía que la buscaban.- respondió el pelirrojo.- ¿Dónde van a ir?

- Al centro.- contestó Kira.- ¿Nos acompañas?

* * *

Samui estaba bastante nerviosa. Mei la había arrastrado junto con Kiba y Neji al centro. Lo que no sabía era si la había visto recibiendo el mensaje de Deidara o no.

Por ahora la Mizukage estaba muy festiva mientras los dos ninjas de Konoha se sentaban tranquilamente.

- Oy, Samui-san. ¿No se supone que deberías parar a Terumi-san? Se está emborrachando...

- No es mi problema. De hecho, ya quisiera irme a dormir.-respondió al perruno con una mueca de disgusto.

No le importaba lo más mínimo Mei asi que Kiba y el otro la cuidasen.

- Te acompaño.

Neji se paró con ella y juntos se fueron del bar. Todvía tenía las palabras de Deidara escritas en el papel rondando en su cabeza: _Seduce._

El simple hecho le daba algo de asco. Eran sus enemigos depués de todo, pero no por eso no lo iba a hacer. Miró a su acompañante. Nada mal, incluso sexy.

- En realidad quería ir a entrenar un poco, Neji-san. ¿Te importa?

- ¿A esta hora?

- Nadie puede interrumpirme y me gusta entrenar sola y en silencio. Lo que no me pasa muy seguido. ¿Conoces de algún lugar que tenga gran cantidad de agua?

Él dobló la esquina y ella lo siguió. Por la mirada que le había dado sabía que su respuesta le había encantado.

* * *

Los dos estaban agitados. Neji estaba sorprendido por la habilidad y velocidad de Samui. No solo era atractiva, sino muy fuerte. Había bloqueado y esquivado su puño suave y sus técnicas con mucha certeza.

Ella le sonrió con burla y se preparó para otro ataque. Solo que está vez no lo bloqueo y escapó, lo tiró al piso y se puso a ahorcajadas encima de él.

- Parecía que esta era la única forma que tomes un descanso.- se rió de él. Neji podía ver con su byakugan muchas cosas pero solo tenía su atención en ella.- ¿Y, Neji-san, te gusto?

Él se sentó todavía con ella encima evitando responderle. Si, le gustaba. Y esa atracción era demasiado poderosa como para negarla en voz alta.

Ella se movió arriba de él rozando su entrada con su miembro dentro de sus pantalones. Acercó su boca al oído de Neji con sensualidad.

- Tú y yo sabemos lo que queremos... Vamos, Neji...

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se desató la cinta del kimono corto que usaba.

Él se quedó sin aire mientras ella se paraba delante de él con su esbelta figura y caminaba tranquilamente entre los árboles casi desnuda.

Neji trató de no quedarsele viendo e irse, pero lo empujaba a verla. Al llegar a un árbol grueso se apoyó contra este de espaldas a él y se estiró como un gatito. Solo que Neji no miraba su movimiento sino su apretado trasero que se dividía por ese fino hilo que ella utilizaba como ropa interior.

Tragó con fuerza. No podía parar sus pies.

Ya estaba detrás suyo cortándo ese hilo y ella sonrió. Esa sonrisa felina y se dio la vuelta. Con manos expertas abrió su camisa y bajó sus pantalones para liberar a su ya duro pene. No hubbieron besos, ni juegos. Él la alzó contra el árbol y ella lo rodeó con sus largas piernas.

Metió suavemente su pene en ella mientras ella dejaba un camino de lamidas y mordiscos en su cuello. Ella no sentía dolor... No era vírgen.

Con ya él adentro. Ella meció sus caderas y él perdió el control. Empezó a empalarla con cada vez más fuerza contra el árbol y ella gemía al compás clavándole las uñas salvajemente. Ella se retorcía entre gemidos pidiéndo más y más de él. Él no se lo negaba, aumentando el ritmo y metiéndo hasta el fondo su pene.

Ella se corrió antes que él y las paredes de su intimidad se apretaron aún más, ordeñándolo y pidiéndo su semen. Él siguió con las embestidas insatifecho y ella bajó una mano recorriéndola por su pecho y bajo hasta dondeo ellos se unían. Con dedos expertos empezó a tocarse ella misma en su clítoris.

Esa sensualidad lo hizo venirse dentro de ella. Ella llegó a un segundo orgasmo y no lo dejó apartarse hasta que acabó.

Ambos agotados y satisfechos.

Dejó que ella se parara por sí sola y ella lo miró directamente a su miembro que colgaba. Él siguió su lengua cuando ella relamió sus labios como deseando más.

- Será para otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta, agarró sus cosas y desapareció en la noche, djando a Neji totalmente deseoso de más.

* * *

Samui se arropó con su pijama en la habitación que Konoha le había otorgado como invitado.

En la ventana el pájaro explosivo de Deidara-sensei se mantenía allí esperando a que se durmiese.

Enarcó una ceja al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella era una herramienta, una espía.

Era una moneda con dos caras. Una que mostraba fría y solitaria a su aldea.

Otra cara vengativa y llena de furia que tenía sus propios camaradas para llevar a cabo la destrucción de aquellos que habían asesinado a su maestro.

- Buenas noches, Deidara-sensei.- susurró mientras se metía en la cama y se hacía a un lado para mirar la ventana.

Pensó en Yagura.

Estaba haciendo esto por él.

Porque él le había cuidado cuando su clan, al ver su kekkei genkai, la había rechazado.

Y sabía ella... que lo extrañaba más que nunca.


	7. Chapter 6

AQUIIII EL CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!Me puse romántica (wtf? YO?) pero el próximo cap hay un giro de 180° en algunas cosas "tiernas" de este cap.

En esta cap_ la presentación de una nueva posible pareja (depende de mi humor de cómo se desarrollen las cosas WAJAJAJA) Ki-mui o Ne-mui... Mmmm no sé? O tal vez Dei-mui? Who knows?

Lo mismo con Shika-ra o Ki-suke? o tal vez Dei-ra?

O Ita-rashi, Dei-rashi, Gaarashi?

(Deidara se la pasa de joda al parecer jojo)

Ahora sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

Gaara se dirigió al lado de Arashi que estaba sentada prácticamente vigilando a todos con ojos atentos. Ella sentía su presencia más que la de las otras personas. Era demasiado silencioso... Le daba escalosfríos.

Presentía algo de él.

Algo que había estado con él antes. Una presencia como la Raijin y le daba miedo.

- Debe ser confuso haber estado tanto tiempo atrapada y ver todo este bullicio.

Ella asintió tímidamente mientras observaba a Kira tomar sake y bailar encima de la mesa sensualmente siendo aplaudida por los ninjas que había allí.

Se fijó en el que los había acompañado, Shikamaru creía que se llamaba. Él llevaba una máscara puesta pero era evidente para ella que a él le molestaba el comportamiento de la chica. A ella sólo le daba gracia. Y había algo en Kira que llamaba a Arashi inmediatamente. Era divertida y algo escandalosa, pero le caía bien.

Sin embargo, Arashi sentía como el cansancio se aumulaba en ella y la hacía cabezear. Se estremeció al sentir algo caer sobre sus hombros y giro a mirar. Era una frazada y Gaara se la había colocado suavemente. Ella sonrió ruborizada. El Kazekage no paraba de preocuparse por ella.

- Shikamaru,- lo llamó el pelirrojo.- Sería una buena idea darle un lugar para dormir, está exhausta.

Shikamaru volvió su vista a Kira con rabia y de vuelta a ellos. Él no quería dejarla sola y eso era evidente.

- Puedo quedarme un poco más.- insistió Arashi, pero ambos hombres negaron.

- Estas cansada y es razonable. ¿Gaara, puedes encargarte de ella por esta noche? Vemos que su "guardiana" no tiene muchas ganas de participar hoy.

Gaara la alzó en vilo y ella dio un gritito. No sa había esperado que él la cargase para llevarla a donde fuesen.

- De acuerdo.- se dio la vuelta y salió del bar.

Al rato, Gaara la miró con aquellos ojos verdes fascinantes y le susurró que durmiese un poco mientras él caminaba. Arashi, para su propia sorpresa, se acomodó y se durmió casi automaticamente... Sintiendose segura en los brazos de ese hombre.

* * *

- ¡Samui-san!

Ella se quedó de una pieza al llegar a la casa donde recidirían con Mei y que alguien le pillase desprevenida en medio de la noche. No sucedía eso muy a menudo que digamos.

Se volteó y vio como Kiba estaba sentado en la madera del piso. Llevaba una bolsa sospechosa a su lado y no veía a su perro en ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acabo de dejar a Mei dormida en su cama, estaba más borracha que Tsunade en día de apuestas.

Ella enarcó una ceja con molestia. Para ser la líder de su aldea y heredera de Yagura-niisan era un idiota esa mujer. Nunca le había gustado, menos cuando la trataba con lástima. Sería mejor para todos que ella la asesinara.

- Gracias por eso,ya puedes irte.

Él le tendió la bolsa mirando para otro lado, casi con verguenza. Ella se preguntó qué sería. ¿Explosivos? ¿Algo para atentar contra ella? La abrió esperándose para lo que fuese y fue grande su asombro al ver el contenido. Habíauna botella de sake y agua junto con distintos platos de comida que abía visto en el restaurante. Miró a Kiba sin entender realmente.

- Cuando estabas en el restaurante no comiste nada y supuse que como estabas cansada estarías aquí así que te traje algo de comer... Debes estar hambrienta después del viaje, pero te tardaste y puede que este fría ahora.

Ella se sonrojó por el gesto. Nadie había sido amable con ella sin concoerla antes. Ese chico no sabía ni sus habilidades ni su línea sucesoria, ¿por qué le traería comidasi no es para sacar provecho de ella? Ella vio en su cara la respuesta... El chico era... amable.

-Muchas gracias.- le sonrió tenuemente.- No era necesario pero gracias.

Él le devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento y se fue a la salida. Ella se quedó unos minutos en el patio con la bolsa en la mano. Antes que alguien se despertase y la viese allí decidió ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

Una vez allí, sacó las cosas y empezó a comer. Los sabores eran distintos a la Aldea oculta entre la niebla pero era delicioso. Jamás había probado algo tan rico. Como era de esperarse de su apetito se terminó comiendo los 4 platos que Kiba le había comprado y se palmeó el estómago satisfecha. Un tenue golpe en la ventana llamó su atención y se sintió aliviada al ver la figura de arcilla de Deidara.

La dejó pasar y encajó en el lomo de la araña espía un papel con su informe. Con suerte llegaría a sus maestros sin temor alguno. Mientras la araña se iba por donde vino se cambió de ropa y se dejó caer en el futon planeando su próximo movimiento para el día siguiente.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba a punto de matarla. Si, iba a enterrar su cabeza en algún lado para evitar mirarla de ese modo. Flirteando con todos y haciendole ojitos a los ninjas de las otras aldeas, volviéndolo loco.

Entonces vio como uno de los de la aldea de la niebla tenía intenciones de propasarse y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se metió entre ellos, la agarró de la cintura la cargó sobre su hombro. Hoy había llegado a su límite viendola hacer idioteces.

- ¡Shika-baka, suelta! ¡Ba-ka!¡Bakabakabaka!

Ella gritaba y se reía completamente ebria y saludando a todos los que la veían pasar. Estaba en esos estados eufóricos borrachos y él quería ahogarla. Su padre lo mataría si él entraba a la casa con ella ebria en sus brazos. Suspiró.

Kira siempre era tan complicada.

Un dolor punzante lo sacóde sus pensamientos y ahogó un grito de dolor. ¡Kira lo estaba mordiendo en la espalda!

- Bakemono, ya basta. - la sacudió sobre su hombro para llamarla al orden, solo consiguiedo que se riera.- Vas a dormir en mi casa.

- Papá va a estar muy enojado si me ve así.- dijo entre risas.

Con un suspiro, se metió a su cuarto cargándola sobre el hombro y la tiró a la cama sin delicadeza alguna. Ella rebotó sobre el colchón y se dio la cabeza contra el cabezal. Un sonido de queja lastimero salió de sus labios mientras lo observaba con una mezcla de enojo y frustración.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué eres tan irritantemente sexy?

Eso lo agarró con la guardia baja y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a reirse. Ella lo tomó como una burla y bufó como una gatito enojado.

- Muérete, Shikamaru.

- Lo siento, fue... repentino.- trató de disculparse entre risas.

Ella lo miró con enojo y furia, y se dio la vuelta. Él no se dio cuenta lo que hacía hasta que fue muy tarde. Kira estaba en su cama en ropa interior revoleando al piso lo que llevaba puesto minutos antes. Kira se volteó y le indicó con un dedo que se le acercase. Él ya se sentía duro como una piedra, Kira en su cama semi desnuda. Era demasiado para asimilar, excepto por el hecho que estaba borracha.

Agarró la frazada más cercana y se la tiró a la cara. Ella pateó el acolchado y lo miró como si no entendiese. Allí estaba ella otra vez, semi desnuda, con esa carita haciendo pucheros. Él a penas podía consigo mismo. Ella gateó hasta él enredada en la frazada y se sentó frente a él.

- Hoy no, K.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me deseas?

Él se pasó la mano por la cara frustrado. No, ese no era el problema justamente. Él volvió a taparla con las sábanas y a arroparla. Ella estaba más que confundida.

- Si, pero no voy a aprovecharme de tí así, Bakemono...- él se acercó a su oído sin soportarlo más.- Me gusta más cuando sabes lo que haces.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama y Kira se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Él la observó dormirse y se quedó ahí hasta que él mismo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Arashi escuchó las voces cuando traspasaron la puerta de la cas, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Una mujer y un hombre le susurraban a Gaara tratando inutilmente de no despertarla.

Al final los tres acordaron que ella durmiera en la habitación del "Kazekage" y él en el sillón (tras numerosas insistencias del mismo Gaara contra esos dos).

Ella sintió los pasos, y como él abría la puerta.

Era muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos y demasiado silencioso. Pero a ella no le incomodaba, le daba cierta tranquilidad que no sentia desde hace mucho tiempo. Él la apoyó en un suave y cómodo futon, y la dejó allí. Ella empezó a sentirlo. A sentir lo que pasaba cuando quedaba sola. El terror inundó la garganta, todavía no había sentido a Gaara alejarse.

El aire empezó a cargarse con electricidad, pronto _él _comenzaría a hablarle, a susurrarle esas cosas tan terribles. Ella quería gritar pero en vez de eso, su cuerpo entrenado por _ese hombre _hizo lo que etsaba pensado para hacer. Ella era un arma, una herramienta mortal para que la utilizasen, en especial por ese hombre. Ella se movió con la velocidad de un rayo, casi imperceptible al ojo. Él no pudo defenderse hasta que fue tarde.

Su arena se alzó pero ella traspasó la defensa. Pero no lo atacó, solo se aferró a su ropa y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Gaara.

Él podía sentir su respiración acelerada, le alzó el mentón suavemente y pudo notar las pequeñas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas... y el miedo en sus ojos que brillaban con un resplandor rosado.

- Lamento asustarte.- susurró Arashi.- ¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí?

- ¿Qué sucede, Arashi-san? ¿A qué le temes?

Ella meditó su respuesta y se la dijo parcialmente.

- Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y al despertar, verme con algo horrible...

- ¿Verte en la cueva?

Ella asintió pero algo más la asustaba. ¿Akatsuki? Probablemente. Él la acompañó otra vez al futon y se sentó a su lado mientras ella se acostaba. Ella lo miró con sus ojos grises otra vez y tironeó de él hasta hacerlo caer sobre ella en la cama. Él se ruborizó y trató de alejarse pero Arashi ocultó su rostro contra su pecho. Y se acomodó junto a él en el mismo colchón.

- Eres cálido, Gaara-sama. Me agrada.

Inconscientemente la rodeó con los brazos y la oyó suspirar. Él no estaba acostumbrado a dormir, en ningún horario. PEro la suavidad de Arashi, su miedo y su necesidad de alguien que la protegiese la conmovió hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos debajo de las sábanas uno aferrado al otro.


	8. Chapter 7

HE aqui cap, si, yo estoy on fire... Subiendo TAN seguido cap...

Debo estar enferma o algo...

Bueno, ya saben que la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Kira se levantó con un dolor de cabeza martillandole el cerebro. No recordaba muchas cosas de la noche, como por ejemplo como había llegado a esa cama extraña, ni por qué estaba semidesnuda... O de quién era el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Se dio la vuelta suavemente y vio a Shikamaru pacíficamente dormido. Era... tierno, y esa ternura iba a acabar, pensó dando una sonrisa diabólica. Haciendo un jutsu de reemplazo dejó su almohada y se movió sigilosamente al cuarto de baño. Llenó un vaso con agua y de puntillas caminó de regreso a su "compañero".

- Ni se te ocurra, Bakemono.

Ella hizo un mohín al escuchar salir sus palabras de su boca. Ya no era divertido. Vio que todavía estaba vestido bajo las sabanas y eso le hizo preguntarse que había pasado realmente.

Él pareció comprenderla y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Nada, estabas demasiad borracha como para pararte si quiera.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Él volvió a reírse de ella pero Kira le indicó su falta de ropa con una ceja enarcada.

- Puedo desvestirte sin querer violarte.- le mintió.

- Tengo derecho a saber que hicimos anoche.

- Vuelvo a repetirte: nada. Y si no lo recuerdas es tu culpa no la mía.

Ella soltó un gruñido mietras amontonaba sus cosas y le miró por el hombro mientras él se dirigía al baño. Era TAN exasperante hablar con él. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no podía contestarle?! Terminó de vestirse y salió por la ventana cerrándola con un golpe. Que le diesen...

* * *

Samui se encontró recostada en el piso fuera de sus sábanas. Seguramente se habría caído de noche mientras le atormentaban esas pesadillas con esa mujer siendo atravesada por un rayo.

No le gustaban en lo más mínimo porque ella en su sueño siempre le hablaba a una bebé con absoluta devoción haciéndole recordar cuando su padre asesinó a su madre y trató de matarla a ella misma. Solo una cosa buena había salido de ello, Yagura-sama la había salvado y se la había llevado consigo.

Un golpeteo de la puerta le hizo levantarse y no esperaba ver a Neji y a Kiba con un café humeante y una bolsa de papel con bollos de pan calientes.

A uno, bueno lo había utilizado la noche anterior en el bosque... Al otro, no sabía su razón de estar allí.

- ¡Neji! ¡Kiba!- sonó más sorprendida de lo que quería.

- Todos ya estaban en el café, así que Mei dijo que podía venir a despertarte.

Kiba le sonrió amablemente y ella se ruborizó.

- Mei debería dejar de abusar de tí y venir ella misma.

- No hay problema.- dijo mirando a su compañero.- Lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí Hyuuga.

- Le pedí que me despertase.- le respondió atolondradamente.

Neji fulminó a Kiba con la mirada y se encogió de hombro concordando con su historia. Ella se sintió aliviada pero Kiba no se lo tragó evidentemente.

- ¿Despertarte para qué?

- Le iba a enseñar el lugar.- simplemente dijo Neji con algo de ironía, lo que Kiba no entendió.- Pero puedes hacerlo tú si quieres, Inuzuka.

El chico canino asintió entusiasmado y despachó a Neji sin que este pudiese poner demasiada resistencia, después de todo él habia dado la idea.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres ver hoy?- le preguntó entusiasmado al cerrar la puerta a su espalda del cuarto de Samui.

Ella seguía en pijama y su ropa estaba a los pies de su cama donde la había tirado.

- Primero, voy a cambiarme...

Kiba se dio la vuelta sonrojado al notar el aspecto de Samui. Yse quedó allí estático registrando el vidrio de la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Satisfcha por la "privacidad"comenzó a cambiarse. Kiba trataba de evitar fijarse en el reflejo pero no pudo. Podía ver todos los movimientos de la chica, y la tela caer hacia el piso. Pudo notar cuando quedó simplemente en esa apretada pantie y tragó con fuerza.

_Tienes que controlarte, amigo..._

- Ya está, ¿vamos?

* * *

Arashi despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. La calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo de Gaara la había ayudado a dormir toda la noche como un bebé. Se sentía totalmente cómoda y había descansado como nunca antes. Gaara, sin embargo... tenía un problema en sus pantalones pujando por salir al exterior contra su abdomen..

Arashhi sabía por Deidara-senpai que eso le ocurría matinalmente a los hombres y no le incomodaba ni un poco.

_Si quieres demostrars a un hombre que te gusta o agradecerle..._

Se preguntó si lo que le había enseñado Deidara se aplicaba a este momento. Probaría...

- Gaara-sama.- lo llamó entre susurros y moviéndolo un poco. Los párpados de Gaara se abrieron tenuemente mirándola con una especie de confusión y felicidad que a arashi llenó de alegría. Era tan bueno con ella, y quería agradecerle. Dubitativa se acurrucó más contra él y tomó su rostro con las manos. Él seguía algo somnoliento pero con su arena empezó a vigilar el lugar como hacía todas las mañana como costumbre. Temari y Kankuo se habían ido dejando a descansar a la huesped y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Gaara en la misma cama.

Tan distraído estaba que no notó como ella se acercaba hasta que los labios de la jóven se apoderaron de los suyos. Ella jugó contra sus labios mordiendo y lamiendo con frenesí. La ya punzante erección que tenía creció aún más y abrió la boca para recibir la atención que la morena le estaba dando. Él sabía lo que quería, la deseaba a ella. Sus sueños húmedos habían girado en torno a Arashi desde que la vio. Quería más.

Introdujo la lengua en su boca y ambos lenguas bailaron pidiendo todo uno del otro. Las manos de Arashi bajaron por su pecho sigilosamente como aleteos de mariposa y se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba Gaara con absoluta experiencia. Él pasó su mano por debajo de la remera sintiendo la textura de la remera de red por debajo y cuando llegó a sus pechoss con deleite notó que no llevaba brassier.

- Gaara-sama,- ella lo llamó entre besos ardientes.- Déjeme agradecerle...

Él asintió apartándose un poco para que ambos ppudiesen recuperar aire, ella no se alejó. Aprovechando su torso desnudo, Arashi atrapó un pezón de Gaara en su firmes pectorales y empezó a succionar y a bajar lentamente por su abdómen. Gaara se dio cuenta lo que planeaba hacer la chica y eso lo excitó más. Esa mujer lo descontrolaba. Nunca había sentido tanta lujuria, ninguna mujer lo había atraído de esa manera.

- Arashi-san, no hace falta que lo hagas nada.- murmuró y la cabeza de ella miro para arriba con una sonrisa.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella bajó sus pantalones y boxer dejando la turgencia al aire. El aliento cálido de la chica bañaba en toda su gran extensión y Gaara contuvo el aliento al sentirr suss labios sobre su piel.

Ella lamía y succionaba ordeñando su eje como un niño buscando leche del pecho de su madre. Con una mano acariciaba lo que no entraba en su boca . Su lengua mojaba cada centímetro de su pene sacándo gemidos ahogados de Gaara. Si, esta mujer iba a volverlo loco.

Como una experta fue troturando a Gaara besando y chupando cada lugar hasta aumentar el ritmo. Gaara no pudo evitar comenzar a dar pequeños empujones contra su boca llevado por el ritmo que ella llevaba, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba su miembro en la boca y sólo mirarla la hacía querer agarrarla de las muñecas y hundirse en ella de cualquier modo.

Ella felaba una y otra vez, hasta que Gaara la sintió.

- Ya no puedo más, Arashi... Voy a...

El climax fue abrazador, los espasmos lo alcanzaron y acabó sobre el pecho de Arashi justo cuando esta se apartó.

Todavía seguía estremeciendose de arriba a abajo cuando ella se puso a la misma altura y sonrió dulcemente. No sabía si era diabólica o cómo después de estar en cautiverio con Akatsuki había aprendido a hacer eso. Cuando se hubo recompuesto después de unos minutos, le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

- Deidara-senpai me enseñó muchas cosas...

Los ojos de Gaara adquirieron un brillo psicótico al pensar en el hombre que casi había destruído su aldea, lo habia capturado y junto con los otros akatsukis lo habia asesinado. Encima ahora corromper a esa hermosa muchacha... que él quería. Era imperdonable.

- Arashi, esas cosas... No se hacen a todo el mundo. Solo tiene s que hacerlo con alguien que realmente te guste, si quieres agradecerselo no hagas eso, sino otra cosa.

- ¿No te gustó?

- No, no es eso...

- Gaara-sama realmente me gusta.

Ella tomó la mano de Gaara y le llevó sobre su plana panza metiéndola debajo de sus bragas y mostrándole la humedad que guardaba escondida su ropa interior. Ella lo miró con ojos grises y Gaara perdió la concentracion. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No lo recordaba exactamente. Ella se acercó a su oído y con un ronroneo dijo:

- Me gusta mucho.

Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció de la mente de Gaara, era extraño. No entendía cómo pero había algo muy raro en ella.

Como si viniese de otro hombre, los dedos de Gaara s movieron inconcientemente rozando la humedad a lo que Arashi suspiró con los ojos cerrados. A Gaara le gustaba esa expresión, esa entrega. Con un movimiento le sacó lo que llevaba puesto y colocó a Arashi boca abajo. Su perfecto trasero bailaba delante suyo mientras con su mano acariciaba desde adelante su clítoris.

- Más. - rogó apretando su trasero contra la renovada erección de Gaara. Él con una fe¿uerte estocada empaló a la morena y ella le dio un gemido de recompensa. Se retorcía debajo suyo entre sus caricias y las embestidas, arañando las sábanas y tratando de voltearse para mirarlo. Él no se lo permitió dándolo besos en el cuello y embestidas más profundas, enterrandose completamente en ella y chocando sus caderas con ferocidad.

- Por favor, Gaara-sama.- sus ruegos iban en aumento con el ritmo, se movían uno contra el otro alcanzando el climax.

Gaara cayó encima de ella exhausto, tratando de no aplastarla. Ambos se quedaron así en esa posición por varios minutos.

* * *

Kira estaba furiosa en el bosque entrenando. ¡¿Por qué Shikamaru tenía que ser tan imbécil?!

Lanzaba sus kunais hacia todos los objetivos sin fallar en ninguno. Quería matarlo. Lo peor es que a penas recordaba lo que había hecho y él ni se había molestado en decírselo.

- ¡Idiota!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una risa tenue se escuchó a sus espaldas y antes que nada e volteó y pateó con todas sus fuerzas al intruso. Dios justo en el estómago y esa persona salió volando unos metros pero cayó de pie con gracia. Cuando se paró el sharingan se fijó en ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver qué hacía tanto ruido.- Sasuke se palmeó la camisa con algo parecido a una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te pasa para gritar tanto?

- Nada que a un renegado le interese.

- Sin embargo, no le has dicho al resto nuestro encuentro.

Ella tampoco sabía por qué pero él había tenido razón. Eran parecidos. Ella era una vengadora, queria hacer justicia por su madre.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kira, Kira Raui.

Él se fue dejando solo un suspiro en el viento: "Nos veremos otra vez, Raui-san."


	9. Chapter 8

Nuevo cap!

(WIIIIIIIIII sorry por la tardanza no tenía internet, es horrible... salvo por mi celular... Que es lo único que me deja entrar y no me deja publicar. Maldito celular -.-) *baila de felicidad*Perdón por los errores, las letras comidas. Si no lo subo ahora... No lo subiré jamás wajajaja... No es eso, es que si me quedo sin internet otra vez y no lo subí, exploto.

No sé, me siento sin inpiración... Si no les gusta se acepta abucheos, asesinatos... etc, etc.

Antes que nada, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, que hoy leí el último capítulo y lo amé después de mucho tiempo. *Spoiler avoided* Dejó el faso por fin.

* * *

Samui jamás pensó pasarla tan bien tras una semana en Konoha. Neji y Kiba se había vuelto sus compañeros constantes enseñandole su aldea y haciendola reír tanto como nunca en su vida. En especial, Kiba. Era tan bueno con ella y no sabía por qué pero Samui solía sonrojarse mucho cuando él le hablaba, o se quedaba mirandole por mucho tiempo... Sin importarle mucho cuando Neji lo fulminaba con la mirada.

De hecho ahora estaba con Kiba yendo hacia las caras de los hokages esculpidas en el risco.

- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Tienen algo como esto en tu aldea?

Ella negó asombrada por la inmensidad del tributo pero sin demostrarlo tanto. Kiba y Akamaru se movían ansiosos al rededor de ella.

- Si tuviesemos algo así...- susurró ella abstraida por la tristeza.- Podría ver a oniisama todo el tiempo.

Kiba notó su expresión. Jamás había visto tal desolación y añ si parte de ella se hubiese quedado con esa persona. No pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar su mano. Ella dio un pequeño salto tratando de alejarse pero Kiba no la dejó. Parecía tan perdida en ese momento. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero Kiba sentía que Samui estaba más sola de lo que aparentaba.

Era un chica ruda... pero también sensible. Y a él le agradaba esa sensación que le daba al verla sonreír. Era tan agradable.

El único problema que tenia (no realmente no sabía por qué le molestaba) era la aparición de Neji cada tarde que pasaba con ella.

Era frustrante estar los dos solos y que de repente apareciese de la nada el hyuga y se la llevara a vaya uno saber dónde. No sabía lo que hcían juntos** (N/A: todos ya sabemos lo que hacen jejejeje) **pero verlos juntos le iritaba de sobremanera.

En su lenguaje, Akamaru le había dicho que estaba celoso, y que como todo perro era territorial. Los de los canes lo comprendía... Pero salvo que Samui le gustase realmente... Él se sonrojó junto a ella que segupia inmóvil obrservando las caras de los anteriores lideres.

- ¿Tu hermano?- finalmente preguntó.- ¿Dónde está?

- Muerto.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

Ella parecía dispuesta a contestar pero cómo indicaba la mala suerte, Neji llegó. Él se acercó a ella y la saludó distante con un indicio de sonrisa en los labios. Samui no se la devolvió. Es más, pareció incómoda por un momento.

- Sam, ¿ cómo estas hoy?

- Cansada.- respondió con rapidez como si temiese que otra respuesta desencadenara distintos sucesos.- Creo que iré a casa a descarsar.

- Te acompaño.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Neji lo taladró con la mirada y él fingió no verlo. La sensación de que Neji iba a sacarle _su_ chica le hervía la sangre. Ninguno iba a dejar de pelear.

- Preferiría...

- Ni hablar.- le contestó Kiba con una sonrisa que desarmó a Samui.- Eres nuestra invitada y quiero que llegues a casa sana y salva.

Samui le dedicó otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y en esos ojos negros puedo ver como pequeñas estrellas.

- Esta bien.

Y los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa de huespedes de la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

* * *

Arashi salió de la casa de Kira y saludó a Hakuoki con esa sonrisa típica de ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- le preguntó el padre de su protectora.

- No lo sé.

- Seguramente Gaara vendrá a visitarte.- le sonrió el amable señor.

Ella sentía la calidez de tener una familia aquí. Ella solo recordaba a su "nana". Ella siempre le había insistido en que ella no era su madre y nunca lo sería. Y al igual que el señor, solo la protegían por deber... y porque iban a utilizarla en algún futuro.

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue golpeada suavemente. Arashi abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Gaara parado allí. El chico, como siempre, se sonrojó primero y miró a otro lado seguramente pensando en cómo habían decidido pasar todas las mañanas juntos mientras Gaara, Temari o Kankuro le enseñaban lo que debía o no hacer en sociedad. Al parecer, le caía bien a los tres hermanos... No entendía muy bien por qué pero todo había después de ese despertar apasionado con Gaara-sama.

_Ambos habían decidido salir de la habitación después al oír a los hermanos de Gaara llegar. Él salió primero y Arashi después rodeada por una manta._

_- ¿Dónde etuviste ayer a la noche?_

_- No dormiste en el sofá.- observó Kankuro._

_Gaara parecía realmente nervioso y no parecía poder mentir. Pero ambos hermanos se fijaron en ella envuelta en la manta._

_- Oh, está despierta._

_- Buenos días._

_Arashi se quedó analizando a los tres hermanos. No se parecían ni en lo blanco del ojo. La chica era rubia, el del medio mororcho y tenía marcas raras en el cuerpo y Gaara... Bueno, Gaara era Gaara. Ella se fijó en el gran abanico de la chica y en el bulto envuelto a la espalda del chico. No sabía como lo sabía pero lo sabía._

_- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Una marioneta real!_

_Arashi corrió hacia Kankuro que le mostró su arma, realmente deleitado por la curiosidad y las preguntas que le hacía la joven con sincera intriga. Le rpeguntaba de sus técnicas, de si era mortal,de todo lo que pudiese. Kankuro se sentía un héroe especial que la chica nunca había visto. El primer día concurió así. Llevada por la curiosidad hacia Kankuro. _

_Gaara decidió repetir el experimento al día siguiente. Solo que decidió llevar a Arashi al campo donde entrenaban los tres. Entonces ella los vio en acción y fue grandioso. Un extraño hormigueo quería saltar desde su posición y meterse en la batalla, pero se mantuvo allí. Le encantaba la manipulación del viento por parte de Temari, y ella fue el objeto de preguntas esta vez. _

_Parecía que todo sorprendía a la chica de pelo negro y ojos grises. Así que Gaara (sabiendo lo poco que sabía comprtarse por las manipuladoras enseñanzas de los Akatsuki) decidió enseñarle cada día. Y muchas veces se les unían los de Konoha. Arashi realmente se sentía feliz de estar allí._

La cara de Gaara volvió a su palidez habitual y le susurró muy bajo.

- Arashi, hoy no podremos salir... Tendrás que quedarte en casa.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con nosotros, Mei y yo.

Arashi hizo una mueca. Mei no le agradaba. Siempre trataba de seducir a Gaara o a cualqueir chico que se le pasara en frente a pesar de ser una vieja. No le gustaba que la Mizukage se acercara a Gaara, él si le gustaba. PEro ella no podía hacer nada.

- Esta bien...

- Kira y Shikamaru estan en camino, ellos van a cuidarte.

* * *

Tras una semana evitando a Shikamaru, Kira volvió al bosque con esa ira contenida. No se calificaba de rencorosa, pero que Shikamaru siguiera con esa actitud de "no voy a contarte lo que hicimos esa noche" la desesperaba. Y más cuando después de eso se burló repetidamente de ella llamándola con múltiples insultos mientras ÉL estaba recostado mirando las nubes sin hacer nada.

De lo que ella se sentía bien era de pasar tiempo con Kiba, Gaara, Samui y Arashi. Para su gran sorpresa la cara larga de Samui resultaba agradable cuando la conocía relajada y es más, era... buena onda. Reía como una chica normal, se divertía...

Incluso podía notar las miraditas que intercambiaban Neji y Kiba. Eso la mataba de risa. Se notaba de lo importante que era para ella el deber de un shinobi.

Era tan seria cuando trabajaba... aunque se notaba que sus compañeros le temían. El otro caso era muy diferente...

Arashi le causaba risa, pura y llana risa en todo lo que hacía. Era tan inocente que a veces no podía creer que una chica de su misma edad se sorprendiese o encontrase las cosas tan "maravillosas al verlas. Por ejemplo: el otro día la llevaron a comer helado.

Dijo que nunca habia probado algo así y tenía una cara tan... asombrada y pensó que era magia la forma en que el heladero preparaba su receta. Gaara, el mapache siniestro (como le gustaba llamarlo)

Todos los que se encontraban con ella parecían amarla (Kira, incluida). Su forma de ser tan honesta y pura atraía a todos. Era tan directa como una bola de cañón y tan poco sutil al hablar que había causado más de una vez que la gente se pusiese incómoda sin poder responderle con sinceridad. Kira había nacido para causar problemas y divertirse a costa de la gente, pero Arashi... Arashi era un prodigio en ello tenía un don natural.

Se sintió tan estúpida al encontrarse sonriendo en el bosque. Había venido a practicar, no a quedarse pensando en las dos únicas mujeres con las que parecía llevarse medianamente bien.

Empezó con una serie de ejercicios básicos. Sentadillas, abdominales, fuerza de brazos. Tras acabar con el precalentamiento corriendo por el bosque, decidió continuar con ataques a distancia de kunais, shuriken o lo que fuera.

Pero al llegar al sitio donde usualmente entrenaba se sintió vigilada. Ya de por sí era raro su sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando había personas con naturaleza de rayo cerca... Pero esto...

Decidió hacerse la distraída y guiada por sus instintos localizó al intruso que evadió su ataque limpiamente. Reconoció en menos de un segundo ese rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, gótico amargo?

Sasuke dio una seca carcajada con esa voz profunda y ese rostro tan seguro de sí mismo.

- Escuché rumores que una ex víctimade akatsuki estaba en Konoha, simplemente eso.- se apoyó en las ramas si darle mucha importancia a lo que había dicho.- Lo que no entiendo es como el destino sigue cruzándote en mi camino.

Demasiado rápido para su vista, Sasuke desapareció y se trasladó justo enfrente suyo. Con su mano derecha acomodó un par de sus mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su moño. Kira no se movió. Estaban demasiado cerca, era demasiado íntimo.

Le resultó raro pero Sasuke no le producía ese rechazo que todos le daban en general.

Era guapo, sí. Pero nunca había fantaseado con él como las idiotas de su clase o las otras chicas como Ino y Sakura. Sin embargo ella más que nadie podía entender su propósito de venganza.

- ¿Kira?

La voz de Shikamaru llamándola a lo lejos cortó el momento y ella volteó hacia donde provenía dicha voz. Cuando se volvió a Sasuke, él había desaparecido otra vez.

Ella bufó pasandose una mano por el pelo recogido.

- Estoy empezando a odiar estos encuentros... No puedo sacarle información.

Justo llegó Shikamaru así que ella decidió olvidarlo e ignorar a su vecino.

- No vengo porque quiera.- comenzó diciendo.- Es problemático pero Gaara ya no puede cuidar a Arashi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tsunade ha llamado a la Mizukage y al Kazekage a una reunión.

* * *

Cuando Samui llegó a casa con los dos muchachos, la casa estaba vacía. Excepto por un "hombre". Ella sabía que era una técnica de transformación. Y seguramente los otros lo sabrían.

Si era un enemigo, podría matarlo simplemente. De otro caso, tambien podría matarlo. Que más daba.

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

- ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?- le sonrió el viejo.- Los jóvenes son tan efímeros como lo es el mismo arte.

Ella palideció y los chicos se le quedaran viendo buscando una explicación. Sin demora, ella los sacó afuera cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Ellos se miraron atontados sin saber qué hacer... o qué había pasado.

- Sensei!- corrió Samui a abrazar a Deidara que desactivaba el jutsu. Ella se sentía dichosa de estar con él, pero también se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí.

- También me alegra verte, Taifuu-chan.- él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se sintió feliz.

Ella sabía que el amor que le profesaba a Deidara no era correspondido...Bueno, no siempre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El tema es que uno de los cautivos de Pein se escapó. Es una chica.- sonrió Deidara tan tranquilamente. Samui se estremeció.

Él había venido por ella. Se sentía tan estúpida. Por supuesto que iba tras Arashi, la dulce y tierna niña. Samui se sintió mal, Arashi no se merecía el encierro...Aunque solo la conocía hace una semana. Pero Deidara era su maestro.

- La conozco.

- ¿La has visto?- se sorprendió su sensei.- Bueno, entonces será más fácil que la encontremos.

Ella retrocedió adolorida por su corazón roto y por los sentimientos de traición que en su pecho se clavaban al pensar en la chica. Pero Deidara entrecerró los ojos con esa sonrisa gatuna.

- ¿Me ayudarás, Sammy-chan?

Él la arrinconó contra una pared y empezó a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. Sus ojos bailaban entre la picardía y la dulzura, algo que jamás había visto Samui que Deidara hiciese con ella. Él se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y a muy escasos cm de ella. Podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios. si se movía un poco...

- ¿Lo harás?

Ella asintió hipnotizada por su cercanía. Quería... Oh, Dios Santo. Queria besarlo.

- Si, sensei.

- Eso pensé, buena niña- le dio una palmada en la cabezay se alejó sentándose en el rincón con una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a respirar tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible. Él la vigilaba con esa sonrisa seductora y confiada.

- Tendrás que volver a desaparecer.- le dijo.- Dejar a esos chicos de Konoha, no sabía que fueras tan popular.

- No lo soy, y tampoco tendré que irme.

Deidara enarcó una ceja con evidente confusión y ella se apresuró a explicarse. Deidara no era especialmente paciente.

- Ella esta aquí,en Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade estaba mirando fijamente el paisaje de Konoha. Una vez más había leído el expediente del experimento que se había llevado a cabe hace tiempo. No solo había sido peligroso para cada aldea sino para las propias implicadas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y entrar a los otros dos líderes quienes se sentaron frente a su escritorio.

- Esto es serio. Nuestras naciones encerraron en tres niñas un demonio muy poderoso, tanto como el shukaku...

Gaara se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Tres pobres chicas viviendo como él hace tiempo... con la voz de un demonio dentro de su cabeza.

-He leído todo el expediente y cada aldea se quedó con su propio ninja. Creo que deberíamos buscar en cada aldea y traerlas aquí... Entocnes podremos decidir qué hacer.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó seriamete Mei.

- Cualquiera que supiese de esto podrían tener en su poder a las tres y no es nada bueno... El poder de ellas podría devastar enormemente aldeas, naciones enteras.

Los tres tragaron audiblemente.

Los ANBU ingresaron y Tsunade dio la orden. Ellos en las otras aldeas tenían que buscar información para descubrir las ubicaciones de las poseedoras.

Debían hacer algo y ya. Era demasiado riesgoso... La pregunta era qué sucedería con esas chicas.

* * *

Itachi suspiró cuando las nubes empezaron a descargar la lluvia sobre el lugar. La misión que los había llevado haci ese pueblo era más una que haría Hidan y Kakuzu, más económico. A él no le importaba y la lluvia lo refrecaba de todo el embrollo en sus pensamientos. Kisame parecía disfrutarla tanto como él mismo pero las nubes le recordaban a alguien en especial.

El color de las nubes era el color de los ojos de Arashi cuando no estaba utilizando su megumigan, era el color de la tormenta. Él sabía que Arashi había heredado de sus padres el Kekkei genkai de megumigan de un clan extinto, y de su padre el elemento Ranton. Siendo la jinchuriki central, el eje de ese encarcelamiento, y la portadora de dichas tecnicas era muy poderosa... e inestable.

No le preocupaban los demás, le preocupaba ella. Con su sonrisa sincera y su preocupación hacia cada ser vivo. Era pacífica y tan bondadosa.

Pero Raiji, el monstruo en su interior.. ITachi solo quería que ella fuese feliz y dentro de una celda nunca lo sería.

- Oy, Itachi, ¿piensas en la cautiva?

Él se volteó a su compañero sin expresión alguna. Kisame era extraño pero llevaban mucho tiempo como compañeros... y era uno de los pocos que "lo conocían". Si es que alguien podía llegar a conocerlo.

- No.

Kisame le dio esa sonrisa tiburonezca. Se respetaban, pero eso no significaba que a veces se irritaran mutuamente.

- No te culparía... Era tan suave y hermosa como una muñeca. Tampoco culpo a Deidara de corromperla.

Itachi, sin poder contenerse, le dio una mirada de advertencia. Si había alguien que odiase tanto a Itachi como Sasuke, ese era Deidara. Y él apostaba que Deidara la habia tocado sabiendo la relación forjada entre ambos. Al principio había sido por lástima, pero Arashi se ganaba el corazón de las personas.

- No entiendo por qué te enojas, Uchiha, solo digo que Deidara y la chica la pasaban bien.

- No entiendo que tiene Deidara con la chica Hakyoku.

Muchas personas que estaban al rededor suyo se voltearon al reconocer el apellido. Estaban cerca de la aldea de la Arena, era obvio que muchos reconocerían el nombre de la familia de Arashi. El nombre que la chica nunca supo.

Nadie sabía que había ocurrido con Antares Hakyoku luego de que su novia Hana Akino murió dando luz a Arashi. Cuando su novia había quedado embarazada simplemente había desaparecido.

- Bueno,- le sacó de sus ensoñaciones Kisame.- lo que sea que tenga Deidara con Hakyoku-chan... lo hizo salir esta mañana antes que nosotros a buscarla.

Itachi paró bruscamente su caminar. Kisame lo analizó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué hizo qué?

- Ya sabes... Alguno tenía que ira a re-atraparla. Y Deidara salió esta mañana apurado, incluso dejó a Tobi atrás.

Itachi chirrió sus dientes con más que enfado. Si Deidara iba tras Arashi...

- Vamonos. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí está hecho.

Kisame rió por lo bajo al ver a Itachi avanzar frente a él y dejarlo atras. Deidara estaba en aprietos.

- Esto va a estar bueno.- dijo entre dientes el gran tiburón.

* * *

Antares: Padre de Arashi, tenía 18 cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro. Era el último heredero de la casa Hakyoku.

Hakyoku: significa "catástrofe", clan de la aldea escondida entre la arena. Muy poderosos, poseen el Raton (elemento tormenta).

Hana: "flor". Madre de Arashi, murió en el parto a los 17.

Akino: viene de la inversión de "no Aki" de Otoño. Familia de un clan de la aldea del remolino (como los Uzumaki), poseen el MEgumigan.


	10. Chapter 9

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Capi nuevo. No estaba muy inspirada pero esto salió y se viene la parte a la que quería llegarrr! wiiiii**

**Bueno, todos ya saben que la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto...**

**Y ANTES que me olvide... Subí un capítulo especial (en realidad era para un reto de Akatsuki Rules) que trata sobre Deidara en su cumpleaños paticipación estelar de Samui y Arashi. Se llama Special days ;) /s/10323219/1/Special-Days**

**Kisses**

* * *

Itachi miró el río por segunda vez. Esto iba a ser problemático. Por una parte si evitaba que Deidara se llevase a Arashi de Konoha, lo tildarían de traidor y tendría que explicar muchas cosas. Sin contar que su presencia en Konoha ya era sospechosa.

Si dejaba a la rubia llevarse a Arashi, no podría protegerla de Deidara y sus intensiones perversas. Sin contar que Kisame le había dicho que habia sentido un chakra Uchiha cerca. Si Sasuke lo encontraba las cosas no irían bien.

Siguió el camino por la ruta del río y entró a Konoha. Usualmente solo había civiles caminando por el lugar, enamorados o ersonas que buscaban paz. Había una tienda de té tradicional y él se dejó caer allí.

Ya estaba en Konoha, él podría esperar el momento justo para matar dos pajaros de un tiro: alejarla de Deidara y cuidar de ella.

Entonces el movimiento en los arbustos lo alertó.

Ninjas... Mierda...

Dejó el banco y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Había sido visto por los anbu de konoha y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

Arashi los esperaba en la puerta sentada en los escalones cuando llegaron Kira y Shikamaru. Seguían peleados pero con la alegría y el entusiasmo que la chica les mostró se olvidaron por unos momentos.

Arashi era como una cachorro y era amada por todos. Decidieron sacarla a dar una vuelta por el centro y mostrarle más cosas e iban de camino cuando se encontraron con Neji y Kiba que volvían en silencio con un evidente odio entre ellos. Kira sabía que cosa había causado eso...

Samui Taifuu.

El "huracán frío", como le llamaban en su aldea, era temida por sus compañeros y todos decían que era desagradable pasar tiemo con ella. Kira no sabía si era por el hecho de que presentía que Sam tenía naturaleza rayo o que, pero se llevaban de maravilla. Antes que Kiba y Neji se mataran a golpes en alguna pelea, Arashi los invitó a unirseles. Kiba asintió despeinando a la chica con ternura pero Neji la rechazó molesto por algo y se fue.

Todos juntos caminaron hacia el centro y visitaron tiendas, enseñandola a Arashi algunas cosas sobre los objetos por los que preguntaba en la compra. Cuando se dirigieron a una sala de té tradicional, Samui salió del lugar acompañada por un hombre algo "viejo". Arashi sintió que algo malo pasaba con ese hombre pero decidió callarselo, si andaba con Sam nada malo podría pasar.

La mirada negra de la chica de Kirigakure cayó en el grupo. Solo que está vez no sonrió sino que se veía preocupada. A pesar de ello, se acercó y los saludó con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

- Él es mi antiguo sensei.- presentó al viejo.- Ellos son ninjas de Konoha y la chica es Arashi.

- Mucho gusto.- respondió el hombre.- Ibamos a ir por unos helados pero estoy tan cansado del viaje.

Kira frució el ceño tratando de ver lo que iba mal con ese hombre.

- Iré yoa buscarte uno, ¿Arashi, quieres uno?

La chica miró a Kira buscando su apoyo y ella suspiró. No podía negarle 0nada.

- Esta bien, está bien.- le dijo Kira.- Te compraré un helado.

- ¿Qué tal si Arashi se queda cuidando a mi sensei y vamos allá?- propuso Sam con inocencia.

Kira meditó la opción. Podría dejar a Shikamaru, pero para desgracia suya Kiba cortó sus pensamientos.

- Seguro, con Shikamaru las acompañaremos.- dijo el perro y cuando Shikamaru iba a protestar lo cayó con un golpe disimulado.- ¡Vamos!

Arashi los vio alejarse y miró al viejo. Había algo familiar en él. Él le sonrió y apuntó una arboleda cerca de ellos.

- Podríamos sentarnos allí, no?

Ella lo guío con amabilidad después de todo era un anciano, pero cuando fueron tapados por los árboles y nadie pudo verlos, el viejo la acorraló contra uno de los cerezos y cambió de forma. Un jutsu...

- Deidara-sempai.- susurró Arashi horrorizada.

- Hola, Arashi. Veo que te diviertes...

Ella quedó petrificada en el lugar. No quería volver a la cueva, a ese pozo oscuro de su existencia. Negó con lágrimas en los ojos y trató de apartarse.

- No quiero... No quiero volver.

- No hay opción para tí.

En ese momento, unos pasos rápidos los descolocaron y Deidara volvió a ocultarse en su jutsu de transformación. Apareció Kira toda sin resuello y los miró a ambos. Arashi trató de parecer lo más normal del mundo... Samui era peligrosa... Si ella había hecho que se quedara con Deidara, entonces era de su bando, pero Kira jamás le creería.

- Kira-chan, ¿qué pasó?

Detrás de ella llegó Shikamaru y se le adelantó.

- Arashi-san, han visto una cpa negra con nubes rojas en la ciudad... Se cree que un Akatsuki ha venido por tí... Tenemos que volver a casa.

Los dos se fueron con la chica y Deidara no pudo evitar maldecir. ¿Quién podría haber arruinado sus planes?

* * *

Ellos iban tranquilamente caminando. Kiba no dejaba de hacer reír a Sam con algunas historias que le habían ocurrido con su equipo. Ellos dos se llevaban muy bien. Todos se daban cuenta de ello.

En eso estaban, cuando uno de los jounin de la aldea aparece de la nada y va directo a Shikamaru.

- Nara-san, ¿dónde está la chica de Akatsuki?

- La hemos dejado esperando.- le contesta Shikamaru.- ¿Qué pasó?

El hombre les explicó la situación.Él y unos más habían visto a un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas caminando cerca del río. Shikamaru insultó a los cielos. Era Akatsuki y habían venido por Arashi. Shikamaru comenzó a preguntarse por que la chica era tan valiosa para ellos... Algo especial debía tener.

- Esta bien.- les dijo Kiba.- Vayan por ella... Yo acompañaré a Sam a la heladería.

Los dos shinobis asintieron y se fueron corriendo por la chica. Sam dudó antes de seguir su camino no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Kiba la notó mpas silenciosa que antes, incluso cuando llegaron a la heladería ella estaba pensando en otra cosa y se olvidó de pedir sus gustos. Él no pudo soportarlo más, menos sabiendo que Neji era su competencia así que la tomó de las manos y tiró de ella a un lugar más privado.

- Kiba-san?

- Sam... Hay algo que tengo que decirte...- comenzó él algo dudoso.- Tú me gustas.

- Tú también me agradas, Kiba.- le respondió Sam sin responder.

Kiba sabía por sus compañeros que Sam nunca había tenido una declaración de snetimientos por un chico... Solo "aventuras". Se puso celoso solo de pensar en otros hombres tocando a Samui, pero se contuvo.

- No de esa forma... Yo... Estoy enamorado de tí.

Samui le miró perpleja sin saber muy bien que responder. Antes que pudiese hacer nada Kiba le besó... Y ella no pudo contenerse y resistir. Ella le había dicho en serio... Él le gustaba, la hacía feliz y normal por una vez. Pensó en como sería estar con él... Y de solo pensarlo se estremeció. Un ultimo romance antes de volver a Akatsuki. Le parecía bien.

* * *

Mei Terumi entró a la habitación con un fajo de papeles. El informe dejado por su antecesor sobre el experimento.

Mierda... Ella jamás hubiese pensado que Yagura hubiese puesto en peligro de algún modo a su amada hermana menor adoptiva.

Sabía que Yagura, el anterior mizukage, amaba a la pequeña y cuidaba de ella más o menos desde que habia nacido. En su cabeza nunca se le hubiese cruzado que Samui Taifuu fuese una de las tres portadoras de Raiji. Le perturbaba saber que tal vez la chica tenía la conciencia del monstruo rey de las tormentas... Era una posibilidad de por qué era tan arisca.

Tsunade la recibió junto con la información que compartieron.

Kira Rai era la jinchuriki de Konoha y Samui Taifuu era la de Kirigakure. El rayo brillante y el huracán frío... Era irónica la forma en que sus nombres parecían girar en torno a sus habilidades y el sello en que estaban vinculadas.

En ese momento, Gaara entró a la oficina tras leer los papeles que habían llegado casi inmediatamente desde Sunagakure. La palidez del muchacho era incluso peor que lo normal. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en sus dos oyentes que esperaban a que les ifnormase lo que sabía pero él no sabía que decir.

- Llegó el documento.

- ¿Qué dice, cariño?- le guiñó el ojo Mei.

Gaara se sintió incómodo pero prosiguió leyendo un par de líneas de lo que le había dejado su padre.

- La niña es hábil y una excelente herramienta. Sus kekkei genkai la ayudan a mejorar cada día siendo capaz de derrotar dos chuunin a la vez, ya podría ser utilizada como arma en esta corta edad... de 5 años.

Los tres se sentían horrorizados por lo que se estaban enterando. El anterior kazekage había estado entrenando una una niña para matar, para ser letal.

- ¿Qué kekkei genkai tiene?- le preguntó Mei absolutamente interesada.

- Uno es de un clan de la Arena.- explicó Gaara.- Los Hakyoku tenían el elemento tormenta en sus genes, la eligieron justamente por ello... Sería capaz de fusionar su herencia de sangre con el poder del demonio.

- ¿Y la otra?

Gaara cayó en silencio mirando la foto de los dos padres de la chica en el informe. Sabía de la tragedia de los Hakyoku y los Akino.

- Se supone que son provenientes de la aldea del remolino... Akino Hana era su madre con la técnica ocular del Megumigan, los ojos de la diosa. No se saben bien lo que hacían pero... ese no es el problema.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron firmemente para lo que venía. Que Gaara dijese eso, debía ser realmente malo.

- La chica fue criada por la amiga de su madre y mi padre...- al ver la mirada de compasión de las dos mujeres él también pensó en lo duro que podría haber sido para ella. - Y desapareció a los 5 años, la secuestraron. No se sabe si esta viva o muerta.

La noticia cayó como un vaso de agua fría. TEnían que buscarla... Tal vez ya estaba en manos equivocadas y su poder podía ser explotado. Si la chica ya era buena como asesina a los 5 años, no se podían imaginar como sería a esta edad... 11 años después.

* * *

Al llegar los tres a casa, Kira no quería saber nada más de ninguna persona. Estaba cansada y Arashi también. La chica oji plata cayó redonda sobre el sofá sin dar intensiones de despertarse hasta que se recuperara.

- Si quieres puedes dormir.- le dijo Shikamaru desde la ventana.- Yo tomaré el primer turno de vigilancia.

Ella asintió con frialdad pero Shikamaru no la dejó ir tan facilmente. Agarrando de su codo la llevó hasta la cocina. Para suerte de Perezoso-san, Hakuoki (padre de Kira) estaba más que dormido en su siesta. Kira lo miró como si quisiese asesinarlo y conociendola, lo hubiese hehco si no estuviese tan cansada.

- Mira, lo siento. No puedo seguir más tiempo con esta bobería, Kira.- le dijo Shikamaru.- No pasó nada esa noche, siento haberte hecho enojar...

- ¿Por qué no pasó nada?

- Porque las mujeres borrachas son problemáticas.

Shikamaru evitó la mirada de Kira y ella se dio cuenta en seguida. Shikamaru no había querido aprovecharse de ella. Kira estaba mpas que asombrada... Deespués de todo ell no pensaba que él la respetase tras haberse entregado tan facilmente a él una y otra vez.

- ¿Un caballero?- se burló de él con una antigua camadería.- Jamás lo hubiese esperado, Shika-baka.

- Calla, Bakemono...- le respondió él como siempre hacía.

Ella le sonrió otra vez y Shika se inclinó hasta que casi se rozaron sus labios. Pero no la besó sino en la frente con cuidado y cariño. Kira se puso a pensar si Shikamaru estaba empezando a verla como algo más fraternal y eso la hizo enojar. Subió las escaleras a su cuarto casi corriendo y dandole vueltas al asunto.

Al entrar al cuarto, comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama cuando se sintió observada. Giró en redondo tratando de buscar algo conn que atacar y casi grita al ver a Sasuke Uchiha sentado en su escritorio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El emo se encogió de hombros y la miró descaradamente en ropa interior. Kira se tapó por instinto, no que tuviese verguenza o algo.

- Quería pasar a saludar... No sabía que tendrías visitantes.

- ¿Por qué me saludarías?

Sasuke bajó del escritorio y se acercó a ella. Con los dedos rozó la piel delicada de su hombro hasta llegar al tirante de su corpiño. Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron a ser un rojo con tres pupilas... Ella sintió el poder que él emanaba... Era fuerte y eso... le gustó. Sentía que él podia llevar a cabo lo que él deseaba.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú también eres fuerte.- le dijo como si leyese su pensamiento.- Ya te dije, voy a completar mi venganza pero lo que me preocupa... ¿Tienes lo que hace falta para concretar la tuya.

- Voy a asesinar aquellos que mataron a mi mamá.- sentenció Kira.- Y no dudaré cuando lo haga.

- Bien.- le sonrió Sasuke.- Cuando sepas la verdad y estés lista... Nos volveremos a ver.

Ella se quedó pasmada por lo que el Uchiha le estaba porponiendo. ¿Ir con él? ¿Ser renegada?

- Yo no sé...

- Konoha no te dejará completar tu venganza y sola no durarías mucho...- Sasuke tiró dandole un latigazo con su tirante.- No he conocido muhos vengadores como yo, pero en tí lo veo Kira... Vendrás a buscarme.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirandose el uno al otro cuando una voz la llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Kira, ¿es Shikamaru el que está abajo con Arashi?

Kira saltó mirando a la puerta al escuchar la voz de su padre... Cuando volvió Sasuke había desaparecido otra vez.

"Genial!", pensó con sarcasmo. Ese chico siempre le hacía lo mismo.


	11. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Quien me extraño? *le cae una piedra en la nuca***

**Ok,ok... Se que tardo mucho en subir cap jejejeje es que tengo otras fics... (en un foro de univision) en la que tambien me quieren linchar si no subo Besitooos. Ah!**

**Los personajes petenecen a Kishimoto-sama y el cap tuvo una contribución (importante) de Kira Taishooo !**

**Si pudiese titular esto sería: Y todo se fue al carajo (parte I) Enjoy!**

**Perdonen su ven que hay letrasmal puestas y eso. No tengo mucho tiempo asi que lo subo o es una semana más!**

* * *

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Temari y Kankuro ya estaban en el punto de encuentro, pero Kira aun no llegaba y las miradas acusadoras hacia Shikamaru porque todos sabían la razón de que Kira estuviese llegando tarde con Arashi... Shikamaru había dormido en la misma casa y por ende, seguro se habían echado uno d edos polvos antes de venir. Shikamaru era hombre y no tardaba, pero Kira era otra situación. Lo único que rezaban todos era que Arashi no hubiese visto o escuhcado nada esa mañana, especialmente el ciervo porque de eso dependía su vida.

-Carajo, que me sueltes mocoso!-.

El grito, mas que enfurecido de Kira provoco que todos voltearan, y si allí venia ella, pero Konohamaru la tenia fuertemente agarrada de la pierna y no la dejaba avanzar.

-Que parte no entiendes mocoso del demonio! ¡Suéltame! que no ves que me harás llegar aun mas tarde!- estaba por golpearlo,, ya no lo soportaba -yo no te voy a entrenar! pideselo a Shikamaru o Kiba! ¡¿por que demonios a mi?!.

Detrás de ella, venía Arashi con los ojos plateados fijos en el muchacho con mucha atención como si nunca hubiese visto algo así en su vida. No un niño... Si no la forma en que Konohamaru trataba de convencer a Kira. Arashi nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso... Tampoco es que hubiese visto mucho.

-Es que usted es muy buena con el taijutsu y otras técnicas, ademas Shikamaru es muy vago como para entrenarnos y Kiba es muy agresivo!- se defendió el niño.

-¡Que nosotros que!- gritaron a coro los recién nombrados.

-No se queden hay como idiotas hagan algo!- grito la castaña.

Por acto reflejo Shikamaru, Kiba y Kankuro comenzaron a reírse de la pobre kunoichi.

-Vaya que son inútiles...- regaño Temari mientras iba hacia su compañera -Ya suéltala insecto... No me hagas sacar mi abanico- amenazó.

-Tu no me ordenas, vieja bruja- dijo desafiante mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Esta vez los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de las kunoichis, que en ese momento, querían darles una buena paliza. Temari tomo del cuello de la camiseta al niño a punto de mandarlo a volar. Arashi observaba todo con absoluta curiosidad.

-Espera Temari, no lo tires a cualquier lado...- dijo siniestra la mas joven.

Temari sonrió al comprender la intención de su compañera, en algunas cosas eran casi idénticas, y trabajando juntas un peligro a nivel mundial, pero no se llevaban bien, Kira no la soportaba por una sencilla razón, celos, era una chica muy celosa y Temari estaba demasiado cerca de Shikamaru y eso la molestaba.

-uno- comenzó Temari tomando un brazo del niño.

-dos- prosiguió Kira tomando el otro.

-tres!- gritaron al unisono mientras arrojaban al niño directo a sus compañeros.

Kiba y Gaara lo esquivaron, y Kankuro estaba un poco mas alejado, sin embargo Shikamaru estaba demasiado entretenido y ni cuenta se dio, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, logrando asi que las kunoichis comenzaran a reír, mientras que los chicos las miraban casi con terror, ellas dos eran un peligro, de hecho consideraban mas seguro enfrentarse con los akatsuki que enfrentarse a esas dos juntas.

Todos vigilaron por el rabillo del ojo a Arashi que e alejaba en dirección opuesta siguiendo una mariposa. La chica estaba tan entrenida (y se había olvidadode sus compañeros) siguiendo al bicho que volaba. Ella jamás había visto algo así en sus años de cautiverio. Tanto color y tanta belleza. Kira decidió dejarla ser mientras saludaba a todos. El primero en ser torturado...

-Hola mapachito!- saludo dirigiéndose a Gaara.

Para variar lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego agarrarlo de la mejillas y jugar con ellas como si fueran de plastilina, haciéndole hacer muecas raras al pobre kazekage, cuyo rostro competía con su cabello para ver cual tenia un rojo mas intenso.  
Todos estaban riendo menos Shikamaru, Kiba ya estaba revolcándose en el piso mientras se sujetaba el estomago, Gaara en un rápido movimiento tomo las manos de la chica con una mano y comenzó a sobar sus ya adoloridas mejillas.

-Aburrido- dijo Kira con cara de orto.

Gaara aun no entendía cual era la maldita obsesión de la chica con hacerle maldades, tirarle agua fría, empujarlo al rió, escorpiones. Sabia que Shikamaru no la pasaba mucho mejor... Pero el era un kazekage, tendría que tenerle un mínimo respeto, pero no, lo trataba como a su hermano mayor, sin mencionar que ya le había puesto un apodo "mapachito".

-Ya deja de molestar, bakemono- reprocho Shikamaru.

Ella movió como pudo una de sus manos aun sujetas por Gaara -simple precaución- y le hizo un gesto obsceno a su vecino, el cual la miro con una afilada mirada.

-¿No pueden llevarse bien una vez en su vida?- cuestiono Gaara sin dejar de mirar a Ara-chan -oye Shikamaru, controla a tu novia...

-Esa problemática no es mi novia- dijo de mala gana Shikamaru.

Ese era otro de los misterios que Gaara no entendía, no importaba cuanto se lo explicasen, no lograba comprender como no se daban cuenta del amor mutuo que se tenían.

-Ya cállense, sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que el niño despierte y sujete a Kira de nuevo- regaño Temari previniendo una futura guerra entre Kira y Shikamaru.

- ¡Arashi-san!- gritó Kiba moviendo los brazos. La chica se volteó al darse aludida y sonrió deslumbrando a todo el que pasaba con su belleza y su sonrisa sincera. Temari miró a la chica. Recordaba haber visto a una mujer muy parecida hablando con su padre hace mucho tiempo. Incluso la forma de sonreír era parecida. Le restó importancia cuando la chica los alcanzó rapidamente y todos juntos se fueron al parque.

* * *

Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Kiba, Arashi y Kira se encontraban en el parque por petición de las chicas que querían hacer un dia de campo para estar con los chicos. Especialmente porque cuando dijeron "picnic", Arashi no sabía lo que era y tuvieron que explicarle. Ya habían pasado toda la mañana y la tarde jugando, mostrandole todo lo que hacían cuando eran pequeños. Arahis no sabía ni jugar a las escondidas y cuando le preguntaron por qué ella simplemente respondió que no le dejaban jugar... Que solo podía entrenar. Pero como todo lo bueno y pacífico (remarcando pacífico) acaba...

Todos estaban bastante entretenidos mirando la discusión de Kira y Shikamaru que habia comenzado hace unos segundos cuando ella critico una nube por taparle el Sol, dando así una serie de improperiospor parte de .

-Oy, Gaara-sama... ¿Usted no dijo que "eso" solo se hacia con una persona que quieres mucho?- pregunto la oji-plata de repente.

Todos entendieron a lo que se refería Arashi. Ella no ocultaba que Deidara le había enseñado un par de cosas que no tendría que haberle enseñado... Entre ellas, complacer a un hombre. Entonces, siempre trataban de darle la educación que el había faltado... Y Gaara era el más activo con dicha tarea.

-Si, ¿por que preguntas eso?

-Es que... Kira-chan y Shikamaru-kun... No se quieren, ¿verdad?

Para esas altura Gaara tenia un mal presentimiento y tanto Kira como Shikamaru habían dejado de discutir para mirar a la chica, sin saber que era lo que diria. Ya era bastante malo el tópico que siempre confundía a la chica, sino que ahora implicaba a los dos con quien convivía l 90% de las veces... y yaeran conocidos por sus acos en lugares públicos o privados.

-Arashi... A donde quieres llegar con eso- cuestiono Kira precavidamente.

-Es que Gaara-sama me explico que "eso" solo se hacia con una persona a la que quieres... Y ustedes dos no parecen quererse y hoy a la mañana me desperté, fui a la cocina y los vi haciendo "eso" en la cocina- soltó como si nada.

Kira y Shikamaru no tardaron en tomar un color similar al del cabello del Gaara, el cual tenia una mirada psicopata en la cual se leia "los mato". Los hermanos del Kazekage se disponían a huir ya al igual que Kiba para no quedar en medio de la masacre.

-Etto... Arashi-chan, es que... emm- balbuceaba Kira.

-Si, es que... Kira y yo somos novios- mintió descaradamente Shikamaru, alegrandoseque Arashi hubiese estado lejos cuando Kira llegó.

-¿Desde cuando?- Susurro Kira.

-Si quieres seguir en una pieza sígueme la corriente- respondió de igual forma.

_ No se la creen ni ellos_, Pensaba Gaara. Pero eso era lo mejor de Arashi. Era tan despistada e inocente que si le hubiesen dicho que el Cielo era amarillo en vez de celeste, ella jamás los hubiese contradicho. Después de todo ella era "la ignorante"del grupo con su cautiverio encima.

-¿En serio? me alegro por ustedes, ya era hora de que se lo propusieras, Shikamaru-nii. senota lo muchoq ue te gusta Kira-neechan.- Grito feliz la oji-perla

_Que inocente que es..._ Todos pensaban lo mismo, claro que eso le había salvado el cuello a los otros dos. En ese momento, Samui y Neji salieron del bosue tranquilamente hablando y al verlos, Neji desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

La chica de pelo blanco se acercó a ellos contenta y con la sospech de Kiba entre todos.

- De qué hablaban con Neji?

- Oh, es que le dije que él no me interesaba del modo que al parecer yo le intereso.

Kiba se relajó de golpe y Samui lo notó sonrojándose.

- A todo esto, ¿quieren venir a cenar a casa?

- Por supuesto.- dijo Arashi emocionada buscando la aprobación de sus pares... Temari y Kankuro debieron disculparse con la chica. Tenían que hacer traajo, entonces...

Solo consiguio que Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru y Kira se metieran en eso que después todos lamentarían.

* * *

Kiba estaba aburrido tras lavar todos los platis de la cena, todos habían huído vomitando tras la deliciosa y fantastica cena que había preprado Samui. No entendía por qué se sentían tan mal. Para él había sido delicioso y mientras lo preparaba Samui había dicho que por ahí podría quedarse más tiempo una vez que su aldea se fuese. Bah... él se lo ofreció y ella... Dijo que tal vez podría.

Samui estaba encerrada en su habitación o en el baño, su mente comenzó a divagar, se imaginaba el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Samui. Sintió como su eje se hinchaba, de pronto se imagino a si mismo besando a samui y tocándola aquí y allá, esa chica seria su perdición.

no se lo pensó dos veces y se encamino hacia la habitación de Samui, justo a tiempo para ver que ella se encaminaba hacia el baño.

-maldicion- susurro.

-¡Kiba!- lo llamo Samui desde el baño.

-que?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-pasa- alentó la muchacha.

El sin saber lo que le esperaba entro, miro hacia un lado y hacia otro pero no avía nadie, hasta que sintió que cerraban la puerta con seguro y al voltear estaba Samui, tan solo con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y su mirada depredadora.

-Q... Q... que haces Samui!?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Shh, no digas nada- Dijo antes de besarlo.

le quito la campera y la camiseta de red rapidamente, y aprovechando que el ya estaba descalzo le quito los pantalones y los boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo, el la beso y aprovechando la distracción de la muchacha soltó la toalla y la tiro en algún lugar del baño, para luego besar sus hombros y pecho, hasta que ella lo tomo del rostro para besarlo, Kiba la cargo y cuidando de que no se golpeara quito el seguro de la puerta y la llevo hasta su habitación.  
una vez hay la dejo suavemente en la cama.

-Kiba... Hazlo- alentó Samui entre beso y beso.

El ni tonto ni perezoso comenzó a penetrarla. Estaba tan apretada. Samui mordió suavemente su hombro dejandole pequeños chupones a lo largo del cuello. Kiba no podía controlarse. La recostó boca aajo en la cama y cuando volvió a penetrarla,Samui arañó las sábanas moviendo su trasero y apretando más su miembro en su interior. Con los empujones y estocadas que le daba, el ritmo crecía. Samui no sabía de donde agarrarse boc abajo y gemía una y tra vez contra las almohadas. Chocaban sus caderas fuertemente y cuando llegaron al climax, fue abrazador. Kiba sintió como las paredes del interior de Samui ordeñaron su erección y él acabó dentro de ella sin medir las consecuencias.

Cayó sobre ella con una sonrisa y ella recobró el aliento.

- ¿Qué tal fue?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y pensó en Deidara otra vez... Ella queria a Kiba... Había sido el mejor de todos con los que se habia acostado sin contar que era amable bueno, le hacía reir y le quería... Se durmió meditando en lo que hacer.

* * *

Ya era pasada la media noche, y Kira se sentía fatal, no sabia que demonios le había puesto Samui a la comida, pero parecía veneno, le dolía el estomago y mucho, y lo peor era que el Inuzuka había dicho que la cena era un eso decidió salir a tomar aire un rato, aunque ya hacia media hora que se había ido y ya se encontraba en el bosque, y para coronar la situación se había perdido.

-Esto no puede ser peor- se quejo.

Pero siempre puede empeorar, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y quien fuese el idiota que la encontró, trató de colar sus dedos debajo de la remera que llevaba. Por un momento se olvido de su malestar y le propino un fuerte codazo en la cara, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Vaya recibimiento.

-No jodas Uchiha, te lo mereces, ¡¿sabias que duele cuando te tiran del bretel del corpiño?!

-Oy, estas bien? estas algo pálida.- cambió de tema al notarlo.

-Mira quien lo dice!... Y no, no estoy bien, Siento como si hubiera comido veneno para ratas.

-Ven aqui.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta el Uchiha ya la había cargado y la llevo a su habitación en un parpadeo.

-Gracias por traerme... Emo amargado- rio.

Sabia que el desparecería así que le resto importancia y fue a lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama y tomar algo para el dolor de estomago.

-Maldita Samui, que le puso a la comida- seguía quejándose.

Entro a su cuarto como si nada, aunque casi se muere del susto, al ver que el Uchiha estaba tirado en su cama solo con unos boxers, aparentemente esperándola.

-Que carajo haces en MI cama semi-desnudo.

-No voy a dejarte sola, solo por si acaso... Yo debería de temer, Pervertida.

-Que?.

Antes de que ella comenzase a gritarle le mostró el libro "icha icha" que escondía debajo de su cama.

-Dame eso maldito Uchiha!

-Solo si me das algo a cambio...

-Que me lo des!-.

Una pequeña persecución comenzó, acabando cuando ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ella abajo y el arriba.

-Maldito emo con super ego, dame mi libro!

El le robó un beso, que sinceramente no le dsgustó para nada. Ella abrió la boca para ahondar el beso pero Sasuke se alejó con una sonrisa y le dio el libro.

-Solo quería un beso, ¿que pensaste, Per-ver-ti-da?

Ella se sonrojo, o el le leía la mente o era muy fácil adivinar su mente pervertida.

-Nada, no pensé nada, señor ego.

-Como digas.

El se acostó junto a ella, ambos tapados con las cobijas, y la abrazo por la cintura, la espalda de ella estaba contra su pecho y aprovecho para darle un par de besos en el cuello. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a bajar a donde empezaba su short. Kira se debtía entre seguir o detenerlo... Y la imagen de Shikmaru la hiz decidirse.

-Un beso mas y no llegas a mañana- amenazo la menor.- Sin contar que perderás las dos manos antes de que hagas lo que tienes pensado.

Él dio una corta risa entre dientes. Podía imaginárselo y no se iba a dar vuelta. Eso terminaría muy mal. Sasuke no le agradaba pero había algo en él... Tal vez era que comprendía su sentido de venganza mejor que nadie... Con él podía hablar de ello...Pero también estaba Shikamaru. A él lo amaba desde que tenía memoria... Pero tenía tantos secretos con él.

- No dirás lo mismo cuando estemos en el mismo equipo.

Espero a que ella se durmiera para dejarse caer en brazos de morfeo no sin antes susurrarle "Duerme". Kira sintió cuando él despareció en medio de la noche. Iba a pedirle que se quedara pero se dio cuenta de la locura que ello implicaba. Sin contar que si su padrelo encontraba ahí, iba a matarlos a ambos.

* * *

Kira al levantarse fue directamente al sofá donde dormía Arashi. Se estaba recuperando bastante rápido del veneno de Samui.

Nota mental para ella misma: Nunca dejar que Samui cocinase otra vez... EN SU VIDA.

En es emomento en que la chica se despertó como un resorte fue a la puerta quienes estaban a punto de tocar eran nada más y nada menos que Temari y Kankuro. Kira los miró con envidia... Ellos se habían salvado del sufrimiento eterno.

- Buenos días, Arashi, Kira!

- ¿Qué quieren?- gimieron las dos al unísono por el dolor de estómago.

- Ibamos a entrenar con Gaara pero él está enfermo entonces...

Kira se quizo dar un tiro en la sien pero asintió. Los cuatro, Kankuro y Temari arrastrando a las otras dos, llegaron al bosque a practicar sus jutsus tranquilamente. Kira se recostó en el suelo y Arashi comenzó a rebuscar entre los arbustos.

-¿Que pasa, Ara?

Con soltura arrancó unas hierbas y las miró con confianza.

- Toma, Kira-neechan. Te ayudarán con el dolor de estómago.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó comiendosela.

- Me lo enseñó...

Antes que Arashi pudiese responder que Itachi-san se lo había enseñado, una explosión casi asesina a Temari.

Una risa maníaca se escuchó entre los árboles y Arashi supo bien quien era antes de que el polvo que levantó la explosión desapareciese. Deidara estaba aquí para llevarse a Arashi de vuelta a Akatsuki.

- Yaro, Yaro... Esto es arte... El arte... ¡Es una explosión! ¡Katsu!

Más explosivos volaron cerca de Kankurou pero Kira lo saco con la velocidad de un rayo antes de que pudiese salir lastimado.

Kira quedó atrapada con la pierna en un pozo y cuando iba a explotar una araña de arcilla, Arashi dio un grito tan agudo queun rayo de la nada cayó a tierra desactivando el explosivo. Kira miró a la chica que iba en su dirección mirando a Deidara con precaución. Deidara ya estaba fabricando más arcilla explosiva en sus palmas con una sonrisa psicótica. Antes que pudiese lanzar algo, una espada le atravesó el hombro. Seguramente habia tratado de matarlo pero no lo logró por centímetros. Un gruñido amenazador salió de un arbusto mostrando un gran lobo huargo salir de la vegetación avanzando e interponiendose entre deidara y los chicos.

Un hombre salió de la vegetación. Era alto y de pelo negro como la noche y ojos casi tan pálidos como la luz del rayo en una tormenta. Miró a Deidara con intensidad y el rubio dio una corta carcajada.

- Me haz cortado la diversión... Pero supogo que tendré que irme...

Antes que alguno pudiese hacer nada, el chico montó unos de sus pajaros voladores de arcilla y desapareció. El hombre se acercó a ellos y Kankuro se interpuso aunque estaba herido.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kira asombrada porque el hombre hubiese podido ahuyentar al Akatsuki.

Temari contestó por él.

- Es un, un renegado de Suna. Lo vi en el libro ANBU.

- ¿Por qué no me agradecen por salvarlos en vez de sacar conclusiones prematuras?

Shikamaru y otro grupo de ninjas llegaron acompañados por Tsunade. Habían sido atraídos por el ruido de la batalla. Tsunade miró al hombre de unos treinta y pico de años con desconfianza pero él ni se inmutó. Era frío y silencioso. El lobo no se apartaba de él y ambos no dejaban de mirar a Arashi. Era obvio que la chica lo incomodaba... o le daba curiosidad. Los ojos eran parecidos... Demasiado. Parecian plata fundida y cambiaban por la luz del Sol. Kira no pudo evitar encontrar similitudes entre ellos.

- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a repetir.

- Es Antares Hakyoku.- snetenció Tsunade tratando de mantenerse tranquila.- ¿Podría preguntar qué haces aquí?

- Simple.- respondió el ninja que se notaba a la legua que era más poderoso que la Hokage, y apuntó a Arashi. Todos se pusieron rígidos esperando que él intentase algo con la chica que caía bien a todo el mundo.- Vengo a llevarme a mi hija, Sra. Hokage.

* * *

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOOOOLo dejo ahí. Pienso hacer un capítulo especial con lo que pasó en la casa de Samui... JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEEEJEEJ Ya saben que quedaron todos en coma más o menos pero ¿Qué pasó? Lo subiré en Special days ;) You know me. Tal vez en la noche suba otro cap. No me maten...**


End file.
